Evidencias
by Cis-ane
Summary: Hay un serial killer suelto en Nerima y un grupo especial de la policía tiene la misión de atraparlo antes que haga su nueva victima. último capítulo en línea
1. – Porque la muerte es solo el comienzo

**Los pasos resonaban por el bosque en una desesperada carrera sin rumbo fijo, pero en búsqueda de seguridad. El ruido del viento se confundía con los sollozos sofocados que la joven intentaba inútilmente omitir poniendo una mano delante de la boca mientras que con la otra alejaba las ramas que le herían los brazos, piernas y rostro como látigos y se enredaban en su largo pelo oscuro. Lo cierto es que creía no ser capaz de escapar y se acusaba mentalmente por haber caído en una trampa como esa. Era una ingenua. Una ingenua total y ahora pagaría un alto precio por su estupidez. La desesperación no había apagado todos sus sentidos y podría sentirlo detrás de sí, y estaba cada vez mas cerca. "Maldita sea" se recrimino una vez mas, las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, "maldita sea" maldice nuevamente, no se lo pondría fácil, lucharía mientras hubiese aliento en sus pulmones y fuerzas en sus piernas. **

** No vas escapar, ¿sabes? – la voz le llegaba hasta el alma y le hacia estremecer – pero me divierte que intentes escapar... hace todo, sin duda, más interesante. **

**Sentía sus piernas temblar, ya no suportaba más y la desesperación se apoderaba de su ser. Sus ojos ya bañados en lágrimas le impedían la visión y en un torpe movimiento se torció el tobillo y cayó ruidosamente al suelo. **

**Pasos... – "se acerca... se acerca..." – gritaba su mente. Nada más empezó a arrastrarse en uno ultimo intento de huída – "cerca... está cerca..." – sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y, cayendo de espaldas, pudo en su última acción antes de la inconsciencia mirar el rostro de su captor. **

EVIDENCIAS Capítulo 1 – Porque la muerte es solo el comienzo - 

** Akane date prisa o vas a llegar tarde en tu primer día – con esas palabras de su hermana mayor, Akane Tendo se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño. Estaba muy ansiosa, se había esforzado mucho por ese empleo, además de años de estudios. Finalmente lo había conseguido, era policía y estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma. Se cepilló los dientes mientras miraba atentamente su rostro en el espejo, ¡Como había cambiado en esos últimos dos años! El entrenamiento en La Academia de Policía le hizo tomar algunas decisiones, como cortar su largo pelo y evitar usar cualquier tipo de maquillaje. Ahora tenía el pelo un poco más allá del cuello y ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Desde niña lo usaba muy largo, creyendo que era la mayor demostración de feminidad, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Era bonita, eso ya lo sabia hace mucho, pero también sabia que su belleza podría dificultar aún más su intento de formar parte de la policía. Ese era un ambiente muy masculino y lo cierto es que iba a tener mucho trabajo para conquistar el respeto de sus colegas, para no ser considerada como una "figura decorativa". **

** Akane, el desayuno esta servido, apresúrate – le grito Kasumi. **

**¿Qué haría sin su hermana mayor para cuidarle? Desde que tenía memoria ella le cuidaba como si fuera su madre y le tenía un enorme cariño y admiración por eso. Perdió a sus padres y una hermana en un accidente automovilístico cuando aún era muy niña, de siete años, siendo ella y Kasumi las únicas sobrevivientes. Kasumi ya tenía diecisiete años cuando ocurrió aquello y decidió responsabilizarse de Akane aún siendo tan joven. Busco empleo en una clínica medica como secretaria y el doctor, apenado por la situación de las dos huérfanas, la contrató y no tardó mucho en enamorarse de ella y pedirle matrimonio. Se casaron después de que Kasumi cumplió los dieciocho y ahora formaban una familia. Tofú le tenía mucho cariño a su cuñada y la trataba como a una hermana menor y no le importaba que todos viviesen en la misma casa. Lo cierto es que las dos hermanas no lograban imaginar una vida la una lejos de la otra, el accidente había creado un vínculo mucho más fuerte de cualquier imaginable y el vivir en la misma casa era recordar que siempre estarían unidas y que serían motivo de orgullo para aquellos seres queridos que habían partido de manera tan trágica. **

**Terminó de cepillar sus dientes y se peinó el cabello distraídamente. Su mente estaba ahora puesta en su nuevo trabajo. Quería causar una buena impresión a todos ya que sabía que los policías eran personas muy serias y dedicadas a su trabajo y ella quería demostrar que era muy capaz. **

**Delante del armario decidió rápidamente que lo mejor era ponerse unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta blanca y zapatillas. Era una ropa práctica y era lo que los profesores recomendaban a los alumnos usar en los entrenamientos. Lo mejor sería vestirse así en vez de usar algo más formal e incómodo como faldas y tacones altos. Se miró al espejo y notó que parecía una estudiante de secundaria y empezó a reír ante la idea. Lo cierto es que parecía muy joven con ropas así y sin maquillaje. Tal vez debería de ponerse un poco de maquillaje para no parecer tan joven. La alarma de su reloj sonó. **

** Por Kami que estoy atrasada… - y olvidándose del maquillaje salió disparada en dirección al comedor agarrando un pedazo de pan de las manos de su cuñado antes de que él pudiera comerlo. **

** Eeyyyyyyyyy – protestó molesto. **

** Lo siento Tofú... – habló mientras masticaba el pan - Pero estoy atrasada. Dile a Kasumi que hablamos cuando regrese del trabajo – y con un ademán se fue en dirección de la puerta – ¡Deséame suerte! **

** Suerte, Akane – respondió Tofú. Pero en su interior sabía que ella no la necesitaría. Había sacado el primer lugar en La Academia y se había graduado con honores, así que tenía la certeza de que a su "hermanita" le iría genial en su nuevo empleo… Y con este último pensamiento buscó otro pan y abrió su periódico. **

**Akane llegó rápidamente al garaje y entró en su camioneta. Amaba su camioneta como si fuera un miembro más de la familia y lo trataba cariñosamente por el nombre de Shinji. Manejó a alta velocidad por las calles de Nerima en dirección al Departamento de Policía. A pesar de la alta velocidad, ella siempre manejaba con prudencia, el recuerdo del accidente que mató a su familia aún estaba muy vívido en su mente. Cuando niña desarrolló una fobia por los carros que sólo fue superada cuando su cuñado le enseñó a manejar. Su conocimiento de sus traumas le hizo ir con la calma necesaria para que ella pudiera superar sus miedos y cuando se sintió totalmente segura, Tofú la matriculó en clases de pilotos de carreras, porque según su propia teoría, no era suficiente perder el miedo, sino superarlo… Y ella lo logró. Se convirtió en una excelente piloto y nadie que la hubiera conocido antes creería que era la misma chica que lloraba por sólo entrar en un carro. Ahora también estaba cumpliendo otro de sus sueños: ser policía. Estaba tan emocionada que mal podía contener su sonrisa. Su familia estaría muy orgullosa de ella. **

**En poco más de quince minutos había llegado a su destino y miraba detenidamente el gran edificio que era ahora su nuevo trabajo, sus ojos brillaron con expectación, sentía toda la ansiedad acumulada en los últimos años de entrenamiento en La Academia. **

**Dejando a su querido Shinji en el estacionamiento, caminó hacia el gran salón de la entrada del departamento de policía impresionada, no sólo por su gran tamaño sino también por su arquitectura. Era uno de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad y conservaba la arquitectura original, incluso la pintura en la pared con la imagen de la justicia y a su lado el escudo de la policía. Akane estaba extasiada y miraba con detenimiento cada detalle del salón, desde el color del piso hasta las pequeñas estatuas de mármol que marcaban el inicio de la gran escalera que llevaba a los pisos superiores. **

**Había docenas de personas caminando en todas direcciones, unos con uniformes, otros solo con sus distintivos, pero todos con paso firme y decidido. La verdad era que sólo Akane parecía no saber a donde ir. **

**Caminando despacio y visiblemente perdida, Akane buscaba a alguien que pudiera mostrarle la dirección de entre todos los pasillos.**

** ¿Hola? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó una mujer acercándose a Akane – Te veo algo perdida... ¿Buscas algo o a alguien? **

** Gracias, estoy completamente perdida. Necesito encontrar al Señor Kimura Yugoro para asumir mi cargo, es mi primer día aquí y estoy tan nerviosa que no sé ni qué dirección tomar... **

** Jejejeje, no te apures, te llevare para allá porque también trabajo para el comisario Kimura – contestó la joven. **

** ¡No sé cómo agradecerte! **

** Bueno, puedes empezar por presentarte... – y dado el visible sonrojo de Akane, empezó a reír con gusto. **

** Por Kami, dónde está mi educación – dijo Akane con sus mejillas rojas y haciendo una reverencia – me llamo Tendo Akane y estoy aquí para asumir mi puesto como detective. **

** Mucho gusto Akane. Yo me llamo Kuonji Ukyo y soy la secretaria del comisario Kimura, así que, como vez, nos vamos a encontrar mucho por aquí. Ya te estábamos esperando, ayer recibimos un memorando de la Academia avisándonos de tu llegada. Tienes suerte, tu clasificación en la Academia te colocó en el mejor grupo de detectives de la Comisaría – le dio un guiño a la joven e indicándole una dirección empezó a caminar – ven por aquí, con certeza los chicos van a estar felices con la presencia femenina en el grupo. **

** ¿Hay muchas mujeres trabajando en ese grupo? **

** Eres la única por ahora, sólo te puedo desear buena suerte chica... – y con esas palabras, acompañada de una suave risa, entró en uno de los pasillos. **

** ¿Una mujer? – gritó furioso – ¿Quieres decir que el nuevo cargo será de una mujer?**

** Tú, cálmate hombre o te saldrán arrugas... además, ¿Por qué ese ataque ahora? ¿No leíste el memorando que nos mandaron ayer? – contestó su compañero en un tono divertido. **

** Lo leí hoy cuando llegué. Ustedes saben que odio esas cosas. ¡Pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea una MUJER! ¿Necesito deletrear eso o sabes lo que significa? – la indignación del joven era tan grande que sus demás compañeros de Departamento apenas conseguían contener la risa. **

** Si, mi amigo Ranma, yo SÉ lo que es una mujer… por algo tengo una en mi casa esperándome todos los días cuando regreso del trabajo, y te digo que ellas pueden ser muy agradables. Te gustará tener una… - dijo con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que los demás hombres rompieran a reír a carcajadas. **

** Estoy hablando en serio, idiota. ¡Una mujer va a trabajar con nosotros! ¿Tienen la mínima idea de lo que eso significa? **

** No, mi estimado y listo amigo... por favor, explícanos – habló Mousse con una mirada fingida de súplica. **

** Que ella va a volver miserable nuestras vidas aquí. Así son las mujeres… Hablan todo el tiempo, se preocupan de no ensuciarse la ropa, mantener sus uñas bien pintadas y no arruinarse los tacones. ¡Y aquí trabajamos con crímenes! Homicidios, ¿saben? Sangre, vísceras, miembros cercenados y esas cosas… ¡No quiero tener a una chiquilla teniendo ataques y haciendo escenas! **

** Parece que no conoces muy bien a las mujeres... – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta. **

**Ahora los demás presentes que hasta hace unos segundos literalmente pateaban el suelo de tanto reír a costa del joven, trataban, sin mucho éxito, de recomponerse para recibir a las recién llegadas. Ranma las miraba con expresión de enojo. **

**A diferencia de Ranma, todos los demás hombres miraban con interés a la joven mujer que entraba en la sala acompañada de la señorita Kouji. En su expresión molesta y la expresión divertida de Kouji se podía ver que habían escuchado todo lo que el detective Saotome había dicho y por el brillo de sus ojos estaba por demás obvio que no le había gustado nada lo que había escuchado. **

**Ellas se detuvieron delante de los chicos, con Akane frente a Ranma en una pose de desafío, con su mentón erguido, ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas. El joven Ranma parecía incómodo con la situación y la mirada furiosa de la mujer que se encontraba delante suya. Pero decidió que no sería intimidado por una chiquilla y le devolvió la mirada furiosa haciendo que todos pensasen que pronto empezarían una verdadera pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. La tensión era tan intensa que Ukyo decidió que ya era hora de interferir. **

** Chicos, les presento a la señorita Tendo Akane, su nueva colega y creo que no es necesario pedirles que la traten con educación y respecto – la sonrisa de Ukyo demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación. **

** ¿Entonces? – dijo Akane furiosa. **

** ¿Entonces que? – respondió Ranma con una expresión aún mas furiosa. **

** ¿Que tienes que decir? ¿Vas a disculparte o vas a seguir con esos comentarios de gran conocedor de mujeres? **

** Yo creo que tampoco tú las conoces ya que eres una niña y no una mujer. Cuando crezcas tal vez puedas decirme como ellas se comportan... **

**Los hombres estaban totalmente callados, mirando a la pareja que parecía ignorar la presencia de todos los demás en la sala. De sus miradas salían chispas y estaba claro que se había desarrollado una situación de odio-a-primera-vista. Mouse fue el primero en romper la tensión del lugar al caminar hacia la chica y extenderle la mano. **

** Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Akane. Soy el detective Etsuko Mouse y estoy a su entera disposición, solo llámeme para lo que necesite – le dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonrojar a Akane. **

** Ehhhhhhh no coquetees con la chica en su primer día o la vas a asustar, además, ¿Qué va a decir tu novia Shampoo si te escucha? – dijo Ryoga dándole un empujón – deja que los demás se presenten también – y sujetando la mano de la joven, la llevó a sus labios con un gesto galante – soy el detective Hibiki, pero usted, bella dama, puede llamarme Ryoga o simplemente llámeme para que la venga a atender... **

** Hablas de mi novia pero eres tu el casado por aquí. No creo que a Akari le haga gracia verte besar a otra chica, aunque sea sólo en la mano – gruño Mousse haciendo que todos empezasen a reír de nuevo. **

** ¡Calma, chicos! Controlen sus hormonas – y girándose hacia Akane le dijo en ton de confidencia – tenemos uno exceso de testosterona en el Departamento. Será bueno un poco de toque femenino para calmar a esos neandertales... jejejejeje – ahora eran las chicas que reían con gusto generando una gran protesta por parte de los chicos. **

** Eso no vale, Ukyo – protesto Ryoga – ahora ella va a pensar mal de nosotros y lo cierto es que somos todos lindos angelitos – dijo Ryoga poniendo carita de niño bueno, lo que fue automáticamente imitado por Mousse. **

** Por Kami, dónde fui a parar... – respondió Akane riendo. **

**Ranma, que se había quedado callado sólo mirando enojado cómo sus compañeros coqueteaban descaradamente con la novata, explotó. **

** Pues aún está a tiempo de desistir y buscar un empleo de niñera o algo así – fue la respuesta de Ranma, que estaba alejado de los demás. La provocación hizo con que se reinstalase la tensión en el ambiente. Ukyo sólo movió la cabeza en un gesto de pesar que no pasó desapercibido por Ryoga, que empezó a hablar de manera burlona. **

** Pues mi dulce dama, ese gruñón que está allá es el detective Ranma. No le haga caso porque realmente es inofensivo. Por su manera de hablar y su comportamiento podrías pensar que se trata de un viejo de ochenta años que no crea que exista nada más en la vida que quejarse por todo y de todos, pero la verdad es que tiene solo veintiséis años y hasta es buena persona cuando no está ofendiendo o pegando alguien – a Ranma sólo le cayó una gotita en la cabeza. **

** Sólo le dicía que si no estaba a gusto aquí pues debería... – pero no llego a terminar su frase, ya que en ese momento tenía a Akane delante de sí con su dedo apuntando en medio de su cara. **

** Pues yo entendí lo que intentaste decir. No crees que ser detective de policía sea uno trabajo para mujeres, pero te digo que no te preocupes, soy capaz como cualquiera de vosotros y no voy hacer escenas histéricas como crees. ¡Dejaré eso para ti ya que es lo único que has hecho desde que entré por esa puerta! **

** Touché – dice Mousse bajito para Ryoga – esa es de las buenas. Jejeje, creo que me gusta esa chica. **

** Ya veo, ¿una más para tu lista de conquistas? No sé cómo Shampoo te suporta. **

** Algo haré muy bueno ¿no crees? – contesto el chico con una mirada maliciosa haciendo a los dos hombres reír de sus propios chistes, olvidándose de la pelea que se desarrollaba. **

** ¿A quién llamas histérico? **

** Pues a ti, que todo lo que has hecho es lamentarte como un niño de cinco años y no como uno hombre de veintiséis. **

** Al menos soy uno adulto, no una niña que juega a los detectives. **

** Pues te equivocas porque tengo veinticinco años y.... **

** ¿QUÉ? ¡Ni lo intentes con una broma como esas! Sólo hace falta mirarte a la cara para ver que no eres mayor de edad, además, ¿desde cuándo la policía acepta chiquillas para hacer trabajo de adultos? **

**Para ese momento todos en la sala miraban con curiosidad sobre cómo terminaría esa discusión que parecía que sería muy larga. Ukyo, con un suspiro, salió de la sala tan discretamente que ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de su salida. Toda la atención de Ryoga y Mouse estaba concentrada en los dos gruñones en medio de la sala.**

** ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS CHIQUILLA? – gritó Akane furiosa. **

** ¿Quién es la histérica ahora? – la sonrisa irónica de Ranma hizo a Akane tener ganas de estrangular al tipo, pero antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió nuevamente y un hombre alto y canoso con una expresión muy seria en el rostro entró sin decir una palabra. Tenía una carpeta en las manos y bastó un solo gesto para que todos le prestasen atención. **

** Muy bien, ya me han puesto al día de los acontecimientos y de la llegada de la nueva integrante del equipo, la señorita Akane Tendo, que según me fue informado por la señorita Kounji ya fue presentada a los demás. Le doy la bienvenida y espero que se sienta a gusto en este Departamento – y sin siquiera esbozar una sonrisa, seguió con su discurso - Ahora que ya terminó con la parte social de la reunión, vamos a lo que interesa. Encontraréis otro cuerpo en el parque de Nerima. Mismo _modus operandi._ El cuerpo fue encontrado en un lugar oscuro del parque, igual que los demás y en la misma posición. Una chica con no más de diecinueve años, atada a un árbol con signos de tortura. Las piernas también estaban atadas con fuerza, lo suficiente para cortar la pie, y la victima estaba descalza. Tenía en su pecho escrito con sangre el número diez. El asesino sigue burlándose de nosotros y dejando evidencias que no conseguimos descifrar. Os quiero a todos en la escena del crimen, ahora. Debe haber cometido algún descuido, quiero pistas, quiero respuestas, tengo una banda de reporteros ahí afuera que ya empiezan a llamarlo el "Maníaco del Parque"... Lo que menos quiero ahora es que ese tipo tenga publicidad. Se creerá importante y seguirá atacando para llamar más la atención de la prensa – y cerrando la carpeta los miro molesto - ¿Qué hacen aquí mirándome todavía la cara? Muevan sus culos de aquí y traigan alguno resultado. **

**Rápidamente todos salieron de la sala muy serios, con Akane completamente perdida siguiéndoles. En la Academia no enseñaban los procedimientos de la comisaría, apenas los métodos de investigación y de defensa. Los hombres caminaban rápido por los pasillos y Akane no estaba dispuesta a que la dejaran atrás. **

** "Al menos alguien podría haber tenido la gentileza de decirme a donde estamos yendo" – pensó molesta. En ese momento percibió asustada que alguien le agarraba el brazo y la tiraba a rastras por el pasillo – ¡OYE! Qué crees... **

** Cállate y ven. Vamos por el coche y tú vas conmigo. **

** Pensé que no querías tener a una "chiquilla" cerca a ti – dijo la palabra "chiquilla" de la manera más sarcástica que pudo. **

** Pues sí que te quiero cerca de mí, para asegurarme en persona de que no arruines nada. **

** Si vas a empezar una pelea otra vez entonces me voy para otro lado. ¡Cretino! – dijo intentando inútilmente escapar de su fuerte agarre. **

** Mira – contesto Ranma sin mirarla mientras seguía caminando con pasos largos – es tu primer día y no sabes nada de lo que tienes que hacer. Así que se una buena niña y cállate y aprovecha para mirar y aprender. **

**El instinto de Akane le decían él que ahora hablaba en serio y que lo mejor sería no provocarlo. Dejaría eso para otra oportunidad. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, él tuviese razón y ella debía observar y aprender el trabajo, además, los otros se fueron sin ofrecerle ayuda y sólo ese cavernícola se había tomado la molestia de ayudarla. **

** Empezamos mal y creo que es hora de que lleguemos a un acuerdo o trabajar juntos se convertirá en algo insoportable. Vamos a olvidar lo que pasó, ¿vale? Yo tengo que conformarme con que trabajes con nosotros y tú tienes que soportar mi mal humor, así que lo mejor es hacer una tregua. **

**Asintió silenciosamente y empezó a caminar más rápido para seguirle el paso, pero sintiendo que ella ya no podía resistir el ritmo, soltó un poco su agarre y caminó más despacio para que pudiera caminar a su lado. Su expresión ahora era muy seria y Akane aún estaba muy sorprendida por su reacción cuando llegó. Estaba escondiendo algo y ella iba a descubrirlo. Llegaron al garaje en el momento en que Ryoga y Mousse salían en uno de los coches, con Mousse con la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla gritando. **

** A ver si nos alcanzas esta vez Ranma. ¿O vas a quedarse detrás como la última vez? – y aún riendo envió uno beso para Akane. **

** Entra deprisa, Akane, porque acaban de retarme... **

** ¿Qué? – aún confusa Akane entro rápidamente en el coche que salió disparado antes incluso de que ella pudiera ponerse el cinturón de seguridad – ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿Te crees que eres Michael Schumacher? ¿Sabes que hay un límite de velocidad en esta ciudad y que como policía deberías dar ejemplo? – Ranma seguía manejando sin hacerle caso, cogiendo las curvas bruscas y a alta velocidad – Acabarás atropellando a alguien o causando un accidente, porque está manejando como uno maníaco y yo voy a... **

** ¿Quieres callar, vale? Estoy intentando conducir, ¿sabes? **

** ¿Intentando? ¡Pues te informo que NO lo estás consiguiendo! ¡Vas a matarnos! **

** Por Kami, ¿no vas a parar de quejarte? **

** ¡Pues no tengo la intención de morir victima de un accidente por culpa de un lunático que se cree piloto del Gran Prix del Japón! **

** Ya estamos llegando ¿cierto? Y los chicos van delante... así que, ¡quieta! **

** Creo que ya te odio – gruño Akane. **

** Créeme, es recíproco. **

**Y el coche seguía en alta velocidad causando temor en algunos peatones y la rabia de otros tantos que, indignados en la manera imprudente de conducir de ese policía, gritaban irritados, "Estúpido, ¿no ve por donde conduce?", "Estás mal de la cabeza", "Dónde es el incendio, baka", comentarios ignorados por Ranma y que solo hacían a Akane suspirar y rogando en una suave oración que si hoy era el día de encontrarse con su Creador, que la muerte fuera rápida y sin dolor. **

**Llegaron al parque de Nerima a tiempo de ver a los reporteros ser rechazados por los guardias del parque. Akane salió mareada de dentro del coche y mirando al cielos levantó sus manos en uno gesto teatral. **

** ¡¡Gran kami, gracias por mantenerme viva después de tal aventura!!! **

** Ja y ja... muy graciosa, señorita. Sólo vamos ¿ok? **

**Entraron en el parque guiados por uno de los guardias que los iba conduciendo hasta la escena del crimen. El césped estaba húmedo por la lluvia de la noche anterior y los charcos iban manchando debarro sus pantalones. Allá ya los esperaban Mousse y Ryoga con unas sonrisas triunfantes y antes incluso de que llegaran hasta ellos Mousse extendió su mano. **

** Son 500 yenes, amigo... – con uno gruñido Ranma sólo le dio el dinero sin siquiera protestar. **

** ¿Hacéis apuestas para ver quién llega primero? – preguntó Akane sorprendida. **

** Por supuesto que sí, mi bella dama – contesto Mousse con una amplia sonrisa. **

** Y Ranma generalmente pierde... es uno pésimo conductor – completo Ryoga. **

** Vayaaaaaaaa, estas cosas no las cuentan en la academia. **

** Pues acostúmbrate a la idea Akane, porque lidiamos con muertes todos los días, necesitamos tener algo de válvula de escape para no volvernos locos – le explico Ryoga tranquilamente – Ahora, vamos, hay un cadáver esperándonos. **

**Unos cuantos pasos adelante, apartada de los curiosos por una cinta amarilla con los escritos "no pasar – escena de crimen", yacía el cuerpo de una chica rubia muy joven con los ojos azules aún abiertos. Su cuerpo estaba sentado en el suelo, atado detrás del tronco de un árbol por sus muñecas por gruesas cuerdas, así como sus tobillos y frente que mantenía su rostro erguido, mirando al vacío. Tenía las piernas estiradas a su frente, estaba sin zapatos, con muchos hematomas morados y equimosis de colores que variaban del rojo intenso al verdoso, marcas que también aparecían en sus brazos. En su cuello había gruesas y profundas marcas, formando dos surcos rojos. El rostro no mostraba señales de violencia, al contrario, estaba increíblemente limpio, pero el pelo estaba cortado casi rasante a la nuca y de manera grotesca, como si se lo hubieran cortado con un cuchillo. En su pecho, dibujado sobre su piel, uno numero diez pintado en sangre, probablemente su propia sangre, como las demás victimas. Los cuatro policías guardaran un respetuoso silencio delante de la víctima, mirándola detenidamente en busca de alguna pista que les ayudase a descubrir el autor de tal atrocidad. Ryoga fue el primero en romper el silencio. **

** Muy bien, vamos a empezar de una buena vez, cuanto mas pronto empezamos, más pronto atraparemos a ese miserable. Mousse, saca fotos del cuerpo, por todos los ángulos posibles, del los nudos de los muñecas, frente y tobillos, yo examinare el perímetro en busca de evidencias, voy a determinar veinte metros de perímetro, con el punto central en el cuerpo; avisare a los guardias que ayuden en busca de cualquier objeto o fragmento que puedan encontrar dentro del perímetro. Ranma, tú y Akane examinad el cuerpo. No creo que lleve cualquier documento de identificación pero igual vamos a cumplir la rutina completa – y terminando de decir eso, Ryoga salió dando órdenes a los guardias. **

** Muy bien, novata... a ver lo que aprendiste en la academia. Mirando el cuerpo, ¿qué conclusiones puedes sacar? **

**Akane miro nuevamente la chica de los pies hasta la cabeza con mucha atención. Quería demostrar que estaba plenamente cualificada para ese trabajo y después de unos pocos minutos, en que Ranma parecía esperar impaciente, empezó a hablar. **

** Murió en otro sitio. Su cuerpo fue dejado aquí, incluso fue amarrada después de muerta, por las marcas producidas por las cuerdas: la piel alrededor sigue clara y no roja como debería ser si ella estuviera viva y con circulación sanguínea. Sus pies están limpios, lo que también prueba que fue cargada hasta acá, ya que la lluvia dejaría barro en sus pies y ropas, no hay marcas de agarre en los brazos, voy a suponer que es una prueba más de que murió en otro sitio. Su cuerpo no está húmedo, lo que define que fue dejada aquí después que la lluvia paso, o sea, hoy a partir de las siete horas. La _causa mortis_ fue el estrangulamiento, por las marcas en el cuello pero creo que debemos esperar el informe de la autopsia para una confirmación. **

** ¡Muy bien! Estoy impresionado de verdad – dijo Ranma. Su rostro demostraba satisfacción y en sus ojos uno extraño brillo indicaba que había respondido correctamente, haciendo a Akane sentir uno suave rubor en su rostro – ¿Algo más para añadir? – preguntó serio. **

** ¿Algo más? – dijo Akane confusa. **

** Sip... algo para nos ayude a identificar a la victima. Las equimosis. ¿Recuerdas que una equimosis sigue uno espectro de colores que empieza desde el rojo hasta el amarillo? Pues mira esas marcas – dijo Ranma apuntando para las piernas de la víctima – hay varias manchas verdosas que solo llegan a ese tono entre el séptimo y el duodécimo día después de la agresión. Buscamos a una chica desaparecida entre una y dos semanas, cuando regresemos, vamos a buscar en los archivos las denuncias de desaparecimiento de chicas con la descripción de la victima – y sonriendo fue a buscar a Ryoga dejando a una atontada Akane mirando la chica con curiosidad. **

** "No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle. La verdad es que aún tengo mucho que aprender..." – y, aún muy impresionada, resolvió seguir a Ranma para saber lo que harían ahora. Los encontró junto con Mousse, que regresaba de su sesión de fotos y se acercaba a Ranma y Ryoga hablando molesto. **

** Te digo que ese mal nacido es muy listo. ¡No encontramos nada! No hay huellas de pisadas porque los reporteros llegaron antes de que pudiésemos marcar el perímetro y ahora hay docenas de huellas – gruñó molesto – Ninguno fragmento de ropa en los ramas ni tampoco alguna marca que nos dé alguna pista de por dónde vino. Hay muchas huellas en esa parte del parque. Podría haber venido de cualquier parte... – dijo apenado. **

** No te apures, amigo – contesto Mousse con una mano en el hombro de Ryoga – daremos con el maldito, eso seguro, la manera como ató a la chica es idéntica a las demás victimas, así como la posición de las piernas. Me intriga enormemente que estando ya muertas, mantenga sus rostros mirando hacia delante, como si aún pudiesen ver. Y es muy cuidadoso. Usa guantes. No hay ninguna huella digitales aparentes, pero harán una búsqueda más detallada en el cuerpo durante la autopsia. ¿Algo nuevo en el cuerpo, Ranma?**

** Hasta donde se puede verificar, está exactamente como los demás. Es bastante meticuloso ese canalla – gruñó Ranma, haciendo que los demás hombres asintieran – Esta ya es la décima victima y tenemos que evitar que haya ni una más. Entonces, la orden ahora es hacer todo lo humanamente posible para capturar al asesino. ¿Alguna cosa más que haya llamado la atención a alguien?**

**Akane solo miraba muy curiosa la discusión de los hombres, observando cómo cambiaban informes y discutían sobre las evidencias. Percibió que Ranma la miraba fijamente y tímidamente le devolvió la mirada, lo que le hizo hacer una sutil señal con la cabeza en dirección a los otros dos hombres. Comprendiendo a qué se refería Ranma, Akane se acerco despacio y dijo con una voz baja y seria: **

** Me llamó la atención el rostro de la chica. Todo su cuerpo fue lastimado, pero en su rostro no hay señales de violencia y está extrañamente limpio, imagino que la chica debía haber llorado mucho al ser torturada, pero tampoco hay marcas de lágrimas, lo que me hace concluir que él dedico tiempo para limpiarlo después de muerta... – y delante de esas palabras los tres hombres sonrieran satisfechos. Ahora ella era parte del equipo. **

**Regresaran juntos a los coches en completo silencio, aún con las imágenes del homicidio en sus mentes. El cuerpo ya había sido trasladado al Instituto Médico Legal para la autopsia y la cinta de aislamiento retirada, permitiendo que ahora los reporteros caminasen libremente. Seguro, esa sería la noticia principal de los periódicos del próximo día. **

**Antes de que Mousse y Ryoga entrasen en su coche, Akane agarro el brazo de Ranma y con una expresión muy seria en el rostro le extendió la mano dejando a Ranma confuso. **

** La llave – dijo firme. **

** ¿De qué hablas? **

** ¡La llave del coche! No creo que Kami me salve dos veces en el mismo día de una muerte segura. Así que ahora manejaré yo. **

**Ante la expresión decidida de la joven, Ranma sólo le entregó la llave que le pedía con una sonrisa burlesca – ¿De verdad crees que manejo así de mal? **

** No, mal, yo diría que peor que mal... – y sacando la llave de la mano de Ranma, entró en el coche pero antes emprender la marcha, llamó a los hombres que entraban en el otro coche y con una risa les provocó. **

** ¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Hasta la Comisaría? – y diciendo eso salió disparada, pero no sin antes mandar uno beso a Mousse y guiñarle el ojo, dejando los dos hombres atontados antes de que unos segundos después salieran de sus ensoñaciones y, percibiendo el reto de la joven, empezaran a perseguirlos. **

**Las calles de Nerima se transformaron en uno verdadero escenario de una película policíaca con dos coches a toda velocidad con sus sirenas prendidas en una frenética carrera rumbo a la Comisaría. Akane parecía divertirse con la carrera que, aunque a alta velocidad, no hacía ninguna maniobra arriesgada al punto de perder el control del coche. A su lado, un Ranma muy pálido miraba de la joven a la calle y los coches que eran ultrapasados. No emitía sonido pero cualquiera que lo conociera bien sabría que por su mente pasaban las dudas existenciales que le preguntaría al Creador, ahora que parecía que lo encontraría en los próximos minutos y, por cierto, la primera cosa que le preguntaría era dónde había tenido la cabeza cuando le entregó la llave del coche. **

**En pocos minutos llegaron al garaje de la Comisaría, con Akane con una ventaja de varios metros. Salió triunfante del coche y caminó rápidamente en dirección del otro coche. Mousse y Ryoga salían con expresiones divertidas en sus rostros. **

** ¡Nos ganaste, Akane! Estoy impresionado – dijo Mousse. **

** Son 500 yenes si mal no recuerdo – contestó Akane extendiéndole la mano, haciendo que los hombres empezasen a reir a carcajadas. **

** Definitivamente eres una de nosotros, Akane. así que haré algo mejor que eso. Vamos a un bar después del trabajo mañana y yo pagaré una rodada de cerveza para todos. **

** Trato hecho, Mousse – dijo Akane acompañando a los chicos en dirección a la salida del garaje. Como si recordase algo de repente, Akane se paró bruscamente y rodando sobre sus pies gritó para el hombre que seguía dentro del coche: **

** ¿RANMA? ¿VAS A VENIR CON NOSOTROS? **

** Adelantaos, os sigo en un momento – contestó – cuando mis piernas pararen de temblar – completo para sí. Y escuchando la risa de la joven, miró cómo sus compañeros desaparecían de su vista. **

** Oye, Ukyo, ¿te puedo interrumpir? – Akane entraba en la oficina tímidamente, con una carpeta en la mano – tengo que entregar este informe y no sé dónde hacerlo... **

** Jejeje, no te apures, Akane. Tienes que entregármelo a mi. ¿No te lo dijeron los chicos? **

** Ni palabra, – contestó Akane molesta – escribieron sus informes y se fueron a no sé dónde, creo que ni se les ocurrió que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer esto. **

** Son así, no te molestes. Déjame aquí tu informe que voy a pasarlo para el comisario Kimura. Tengo órdenes de dar prioridad a esa investigación. **

** Había seguido este caso por los noticiarios, nunca imaginé que acabaría involucrada con la investigación. Da miedo. **

** Sí, lo sé. Es la décima, y cada nueva victima que aparece me parte el alma. Son todas tan jóvenes, tenían toda una vida por adelante. Da rabia de ese tipo y quiero verlo preso, y pronto, antes que lastime a alguien más. **

** Vamos a capturarlo, Ukyo, puedes estar segura – contestó Akane mientras caminaba por la oficina mirando los pequeños cuadros que estaban en la pared. En cada uno una pequeña fotografía de uno policía con su uniforme y una fecha y había al menos una docena de ellos – ¿Quiénes son esos? – preguntó curiosa, apuntando hacia las fotografías. **

** Son policías que murieron en alguna misión. Sus fotos están ahí para no olvidarles. Ni a ellos ni al riesgo que corren todos los demás en este trabajo. **

**Akane miraba detenidamente cada una de las fotografías prestando atención a sus nombres y sus rostros. Debía ser duro perder a un colega en el trabajo pero era el riesgo que esa profesión exigía y nadie tenía ilusiones en cuanto a eso. Una de las fotos le llamo la atención, no tanto por su rostro como por su nombre y girándose hacia Ukyo expreso su total curiosidad. **

** ¿Quién es? – preguntó apuntando a la fotografía – aquí dice que se llama Saotome. ¿Algún pariente de Ranma? **

** Es Ranko, su hermana mayor – contesto Ukyo mirando a la mujer pelirroja de la foto – fue hace un año y su recuerdo aún es muy doloroso para todos – su voz se entrecortó conteniendo el llanto – Éramos amigas... la verdad... todos de aquí la queríamos mucho, estaba siempre alegre, riendo, jugaba con todos. Todos sufrimos mucho con su muerte, principalmente Ranma, claro. Su única hermana y fue matada por un traficante de drogas de Tokio durante una investigación. Ella se había estado quejando de que tenía mareos y no se sentía bien, Ranma intento hacerla cambiar de turno con otro policía pero ella era terca y insistió en seguir con la misión con Ranma, queriendo ir con él para darle apoyo. Eso fue lo peor. Aun la recuerdo regañándole, diciéndole que no la creía capaz porque era una mujer y que no necesitaba ayuda porque no era débil. Le convenció a no ir con ella. Murió aquella noche en una emboscada de los traficantes. La ayuda no llegó a tiempo y ella murió de camino del hospital con dos tiros en el abdomen. **

**La sala se quedó en silencio mientras las dos mujeres miraban el sonriente rostro de la fotografía. Demostraba ser una mujer muy determinada y fuerte, además de bella. Era joven, lo que hacía la situación aún mas trágica. **

** ¿Qué edad tenía ella? **

** Tenía solo veintinueve y Ranma nunca se recuperó de eso, se sentía culpable por no estar a su lado para protegerla. **

** Lo imagino. Debió ser un golpe muy duro para él. **

** Sí, lo fue y creo que aún no se ha recuperado del todo. Hay que darle tiempo, Akane. Ahora vete a casa, debes tener a alguien esperándote ¿no? **

** Mi hermana... debe estar ansiosa por mi regreso para que le cuente cada detalle de mi primer día. **

** Pues no le haga esperar, Akane, nos vemos mañana. **

** Cierto, adiós – y con uno leve gesto, se despidió de Ukyo. **

**Llego muy cansada a casa pero lo suficiente animada para narrar todos los sucesos del día a su hermana y cuñado, que la escuchaban atentamente. **

** ¿Entonces, serás parte del equipo que investiga al maníaco del parque, ese del que hablan los noticiarios? – pregunto Kasumi. **

** ¿Ya lo llaman el maníaco del parque? Pensé que el comisario estaba haciendo broma de eso... **

** Pues los noticiarios de hoy sólo hablan sobre eso, que ya son diez victimas, todas encontradas en el parque y que fueron torturadas antes de morir. ¿Es cierto eso, Akane? – pregunto Kasumi apenada. **

** Sí, hermana, y torturadas por muchos días. Ese tipo me tiene enferma y créame, todos en la policía tienen ganas de ponerle la mano encima. **

** Espero que lo detengan pronto, Akane, el noticiario mostró fotos de esa última victima, era solo una niña – su voz era casi llorosa y Akane percibió cómo esos crimines afectaban a su hermana. **

**Después de cenar y tomar una ducha, Akane se fue a su habitación para dormir porque estaba realmente cansada. Su primer día en el trabajo no tenía nada de tranquilo, pero estaba feliz. Realizaba su sueño de ser policía y eso era todo lo que importaba. **

**Los noticiarios de la noche, así como los periódicos del día siguiente, tenían como titular los crimines del parque, narrados con todos los detalles que la policía no consiguió ocultar de los curiosos reporteros. Algunas pocas imagines sacadas de la última víctima también fueron mostradas en las noticias, causando una conmoción en la población. Era la primera vez que imágenes de los ataques aparecían en la televisión. Los teléfonos de las redes de televisión timbraran incesantemente durante horas. El "maníaco de parque", como ahora era conocido, se había vuelto el tema principal por todas partes. La gente estaba asustada y los reporteros parecían querer aprovechar al máximo todo el sensacionalismo que esos crimines causaban. Por cierto que las noticias también llamaron la atención de las autoridades locales y cuando el comisario Kimura llegó a la comisaría, percibió aturdido que docenas de reporteros estaban delante la puerta principal en busca de más noticias sobre el ahora famoso maníaco. **

**Pasó con dificultad entre los reporteros, que gritaban todos al mismo tiempo intentando una entrevista con el comisario, que entre empujones decía exasperado. **

** Nada a declarar. Aguarden informes oficiales en las próximas horas – miró a Ukyo que le aguardaba en el salón y exasperado, dejó salir toda su frustración – ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Porque todo ese tumulto hoy? ¿Porque hoy? **

** Lo siento, comisario, pero los noticieros solo hablan de eso y ahora que lo llaman de "maníaco del parque" y hacen reportajes sobre serial killers, quieren más y más detalles de los crimines anteriores, quieren hacer una gran historia de todo esto. Recibimos llamadas durante toda la noche de varias autoridades y políticos, todos quieren una respuesta y al maníaco preso. **

** ¿Porque esos malditos de la prensa se interesaran sólo ahora por los crimines? **

** Porque ahora tenían imágenes para mostrar. No es sólo un nombre y una historia para contar como los otros nueve, y las fotografías que mostraron eran muy impresionantes. El que la víctima sea tan joven y bonita, así como las marcas de tortura... **

** Ya veo – suspiró el comisario Kimura, molesto – esos malditos carniceros solo quieren una buena noticia para aumentar la audiencia y no les importa un bledo si con eso van a dificultar la investigación. **

** Lo siento, señor... **

** Bueno, ahora tenemos una preocupación más... Además del maníaco, ahora tenemos una banda de carniceros que... **

** Reporteros, jefe... – interrumpió Ukyo - ¡Es mejor decir reporteros! ¡Te pueden escuchar y ya imaginas cómo reaccionarían! **

** Ufffffff, odio a esos tipos. ¿Y dónde está el equipo que lleva el caso? **

** Ya están esperándole en la sala de conferencias, jefe. **

** ¿Y a qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! – y caminó decidido, olvidándose del tumulto en frente de la comisaría. Abrió la puerta con violencia, asustando a los 4 detectives que estaban allá dentro – ¿Qué habéis descubierto? ¡Quiero noticias! ¡BUENAS NOTICIAS! **

** La identidad de la décima victima es Keiko Adachi, diecinueve años, estudiante, sus padres informaron de su desaparición hace once días. Ya identificaron el cadáver esta mañana. No tienen idea de la hora que ella pudo ser raptada porque salía temprano, alrededor de las siete a.m. y a veces no regresaba hasta la noche. Por cierto, están muy conmocionados pero pidieron que se les informase de cualquier avance en las investigaciones – dijo Ryoga. **

** ¿Alguna relación con las otras victimas? – pregunto el comisario. **

** Hasta ahora nada que pudiéramos averiguar. Lo único en común es el hecho de que todas son mujeres. Pero tienen edad, constitución física, profesión y clase social totalmente distintas. No encontramos nada en común entre ellas – completó Mousse. **

** Pero algo debe haber. ¡Hablamos de un psicópata! Él tiene algún objetivo y ve en esas chicas algo en común. Tenemos que descubrir lo que es y muy pronto, porque ya aumentan los carniceros allá fuera ¡y eso me irrita muchísimo! **

** ¿Carniceros? – preguntó Akane inocentemente. **

** Reporteros... – dijo Ukyo bajito desde su lugar en el extremo de la sala. **

** ¿Y de las demás victimas? ¿Alguna idea del lugar o la hora de sus secuestros? – ante la pregunta, Ryoga abrió una pequeña carpeta donde guardaba sus apuntes. Mirando los papeles que tenia delante de sí, empezó a narrar a los demás. **

** Sawako Kaima, veintidós años, secretaria, vivía sola en uno pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Su jefe denunció su desaparición después del tercer día que ella no fue a trabajar. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el parque siete días después. La familia vivía en Osako y vinieron para reconocer el cuerpo – narró Ryoga pausadamente, consultando sus apuntes – Shiori Mazawa, diecisiete años, estudiante, no regresó a casa después de las clases y sus padres llamaron la policía. Su cuerpo fue encontrado nueve días después. Yasuko Bunya, veinte años, dependienta, su novio aviso la policía al día siguiente, después de no regresar a casa a dormir, su cuerpo fue encontrado once días después. La cuarta y quinta victima aún no han sido identificadas, no hay ninguna denuncia de personas desaparecidas con sus descripciones físicas y sus impresiones están demasiadas marcadas para una identificación. Tampoco no fue posible determinar el tiempo que permanecieron con el secuestrador. Los dos cuerpos fueron encontrados en lugares más escondidos del parque y en fase avanzada de descomposición. La sexta víctima era Yae Ushiba, veintitrés años, profesora, su marido denuncio su desaparecimiento el mismo día, cuando recibió una llamanda del director de la escuela avisando que ella no había ido a trabajar. El marido identificó el cuerpo dos semanas después cuando apareció en el parque. La séptima y octava víctimas fueran secuestradas juntas. Dos compañeras de la preparatoria, Namie Jimbo y Sawako Izumi, quince años. Según sus compañeros, salieron juntas después de las clases para pasear en el parque – dijo Ryoga haciendo una pausa y mirando a los demás en la sala – fueran las únicas que tenemos la confirmación de que se encontraban en el parque, pero puede ser solamente una coincidencia, no quiere decir que es el lugar donde fueron raptadas; Jimbo fue encontrada ocho días después y Izumi dos días después de Jimbo – con uno suspiro, Ryoga concentró su atención en los informes nuevamente – por fin, tenemos a Romi Daishi, veinticinco años, telefonista. Estaba de vacaciones por eso en su trabajo nadie notó su desaparición. Una amiga, que vive en Sapporo, la estaba esperando para hospedarla. Después de tardar por cuatro días de contactar con ella, se preocupó y busco a sus parientes y ellos informaron a la policía. Calculamos que estuvo en manos del secuestrador durante dos semanas. Como se puede percibir, no hay relaciones entre las victimas, al menos nada aparente, sea lugares o personas. **

** ¡Pues sí que hay algo en común! Solamente no conseguimos verlo y debe tener alguna relación con el parque. ¿Por qué escoger precisamente el parque para dejar los cuerpos? Debe haber pasado algo en el parque que hace que el asesino deje a sus victimas siempre allí. Hablamos de la mente de uno psicópata y todo tiene un significado por mas bizarro que pueda parecernos a nosotros. Quiero que alguien investigue todos los acontecimientos en el parque desde dos años antes de que se cometiera el primer homicidio de ese tipo. No necesariamente otro homicidio, pero cualquier evento en que haya dejado alguna victima o pariente de victima traumatizado. ¿Todos recordáis bien el perfil psicológico trazado por nuestros psiquiatras forenses?**

** Hombre, de 25 a 45 años, culto, buena apariencia, puede tener cualquier profesión, no hay en las evidencias encontradas cualquier cosa que nos ayude a identificar en que trabaja, y en eso pararan los psiquiatras, porque no hay más evidencias para un examen más detallado – dijo Mouse sin siquiera consultar sus apuntes – es todo lo que tenemos y no es lo suficiente para ayudarnos.**

** Tenemos muy poco para trabajar, pero aún es mejor que nada – contesto Ranma – sólo tenemos que comprender su manera de pensar, entender lo que él ve en común en esas chicas... **

** Pues ya basta de meras suposiciones, pongámonos en acción, porque mientras estamos aquí discutiendo, ese tipo ya puede estar escogiendo su próxima victima...**

**Abro mis ojos despacio pero me duele la cabeza y cierro los ojos de prisa… ¡Cómo me duele la cabeza!. A decir verdad, me duele todo el cuerpo, como si hubiese recibido una paliza. Escucho un sonido, parece un llanto… Está cerca, pero es muy bajo, casi apagado…Intento abrir los ojos de nuevo. No tengo idea de dónde estoy, es oscuro, húmedo, parece un sótano. No hay ventanas. La poca luz proviene de una pequeña lámpara en el techo. Aún escucho el llanto pero me cuesta definir de dónde proviene. Uffffffff, definitivamente creo que la cabeza me va a explotar. Concentración. Los recuerdos aparecen como una película delante de mis ojos: el ataque, el intento de huida, la captura… Sus ojos… Había algo aterrorizante en aquella mirada fría y desprovista de sentimientos. Concéntrate. Miro a mi alrededor buscando a la persona que llora pero la oscuridad no facilita la búsqueda. ¡Allá! Ahora veo a una chica, está en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas. **

** ¿Hola? – le dije bajito para que no se asustase. Ella no contestó – ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Sabes dónde estamos?**

**La chica dejó de llorar y me miró. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto y ahora que me acostumbré más a la oscuridad puedo ver marcas en sus brazos y piernas. ¡¡¡Por kami!!! ¡¡¡Esta chica fue golpeada!!! ¡Cálmate! ¡Respira! - ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Sabes dónde estamos?**

** Estamos con él... – su voz era baja y vacilante, y noté que la chica temblaba. **

** ¿Quién es él? – pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.**

** Nuestro dueño... – contestó con un sollozo.**

**Respira, respira. No me gustó para nada esa respuesta... – ¿Sabes en qué lugar estamos?**

** Ya te dije... estamos con él... somos de él... **

**La chica empezó a temblar violentamente lo que me asustó aún más. Muy bien, esta chica esta aterrada y al parecer está un poco fuera de la realidad. Tengo que ir despacio para conseguir sacarle alguna información. Sonrío y me siento a su lado.**

** Me llamo Anzai Ema. ¿Como te llamas?**

** Soy undécima...**

**¡¡¡¡Saludos!!!! Este es mi primer intento de escribir un fic de genero suspense/policial, así que hay que tener algo de tolerancia conmigo... U Siempre fui fan de ese genero – principalmente por las series de tv – y una apasionada de Medicina Legal (que incluso fue el tema de mi tesis en la Uni) y me dio ganas de intentar escribir una historia con todo ese contenido que tanto me encanta. Sé que estoy debiendo otros fics (recibo muchas quejas por eso jejejeje), pero simplemente no resistí la tentación de escribir un fic poniendo a Ranma y Akane como policías. **

**Quiero indicar una de mis series favoritas del genero que se llama "Crossing Jordan" o "Jordan Medico Forense", como también es llamada, que cuenta la historia de la doctora Jordan y sus colegas del Instituto Medico Legal, que con sus conocimientos de Medicina Legal y Medicina Forense ayudan la policía a desvendar muchos crimines!!!! **

**Dedico ese capitulo a las chicas Patty, Joce y Jazmín, mis amigas del alma, que fueron las primeras a leer la historia y me incentivaron a seguir escribiendo y a mis chicos del corazón Marco, Chris y Rene.**

**Dudas, sugerencias y comentarios a mi correo: **

**Noviembre/2004**


	2. – los ojos no mienten

**Ema ya estaba despierta hacía algunas horas. La tenue luz en el techo seguía demasiado débil para iluminar toda la habitación pero después de lo que parecía ser un día entero en aquel sitio, la chica ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad visualizando bien los contornos de los escasos muebles que allí habían. Por alguna razón, su verdugo le había sacado el reloj y le era imposible precisar cuanto tiempo ya estaba allá y por la ausencia de ventanas, tampoco sabía si era de día o de noche. Eso era muy perturbador, principalmente cuando la única persona que tenía cerca era una chica que estaba tan aterrorizada que no conseguía decir nada que tuviera algún sentido. **

**Había dormido muy mal, literalmente acostada en un pequeño y maloliente colchón y había despertado cuando el secuestrador entró a la habitación para buscar a la otra chica. **

** "Undécima dijo ella". **

**Recordar la manera como la chica había dicho eso y la expresión de su rostro hizo que Ema sitiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Terror. Puro terror. Era eso lo que estaba estampado en la cara de la chica y Ema se conmovió mucho con eso, al punto de decidir no intentar sacar mas información sobre donde estaban o lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que la chica le tuviese confianza.**

**Un ruido en la puerta hizo que Ema voltease hacia aquel lado para ver las dos siluetas, del secuestrador y de la chica quien venía prácticamente a rastras por el pelo siendo tirada al suelo como si fueran un pedazo de carne. La chica se quedo inmóvil y Ema tuvo miedo de acercase, mas que nada porque el hombre seguía en la puerta y aunque la iluminación que venia por detrás de él le impedía mirarle la cara, ella tenía certeza que la miraba con la misma expresión diabólica como en el día que la capturó. Sentía sus manos temblar por el miedo pero no le daría el gusto de verla aterrorizada y alzando su rostro lo miró desafiante. El gesto de Ema pareció divertirle porque la chica escuchó como el hombre reía satisfecho y mientras cerraba la puerta dijo con voz baja.**

** Eres valiente niña, cuando llegue tu turno voy a divertirme mucho...**

**Y todo volvió a ser oscuridad en la habitación. Tan pronto escuchó el ruido de la tranca de la puerta, Ema se acercó a la chica que seguía tumbada, con el temor que estuviese muerta ya que no notaba ningún movimiento en ella, pero para su alivio vio que la chica solo estaba desmayada. La arrastró hasta el colchón y la acomodó lo mejor posible mirando la extensión de sus heridas. **

** "Que tipo de monstruo seria capaz de hacerle eso a alguien?" – pensó horrorizada mientras miraba los brazos y piernas de la chica con varios rasguños, cortes y hematomas. Y con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla aún más, suavemente empezó a retirar el pelo que caía sobre su rostro.**

** "Que extraño! Hay heridas por todas la partes que puedo ver menos en el rostro..."**

EVIDENCIAS Capítulo 2 – los ojos no mienten - 

** Akaneeeeeeeeeee despierta o vas a llegar tarde al trabajo! – grito Kasumi desde la cocina bajo la mirada divertida de su esposo.**

** No te apures cariño que ella ya se fue hace una media hora – dijo Tofu bajando la vista hacia el periódico que tenía en la mesa.**

** Ya? Pero es tan temprano y yo recién preparé el desayuno y...**

** Ya te dije que no te apures. Akane es bien grande y consigue preparar su propio desayuno cuando tiene ganas. Además, ella cogió el pedazo de pan que yo iba a comer y salió corriendo diciendo que hoy tenía que llegar temprano al trabajo. Por cierto, tengo que aprender a mantener mis panes escondidos en las mañanas porque esa chica ya se esta quedando con el pésimo hábito de sacármelos... **

** Pero ni se alimenta bien... un pedazo de pan no es suficiente y... **

** Cariño, Akane ya es adulta y por mas que te guste cuidarla y mimarla, hay que entender que ella ya no es una niña que necesita de cuidados.**

** Lo se, pero es que as veces siento como si fuera su madre y tengo necesidad de cuidarla... – suspiró Kasumi apenada.**

** Pues creo que ya es hora que hablemos sobre eso – contesto Tofu poniendo el periódico en un extremo de la mesa y mirando seriamente a su esposa.**

** Si, tenemos que revisar las pruebas una y otra vez. Tengo la seguridad de que algo se nos esta escapando porque ya son demasiados homicidios para que aún no hayamos descubierto el padrón de elección de las victimas. Eso es tan frustrante... – gruñía Ryoga en el pasillo, Ranma caminaba a su lado – que ya me da cosa saber que ese tipo esta suelto probablemente buscando a otra víctima y nosotros no tenemos la mínima pista de quien pueda ser o donde pueda estar.**

** Primero, tranquilízate. En ese estado no vas a conseguir concentrarte en las evidencias, mucho menos llegar a alguna buena conclusión – contesto Ranma intentando calmar su amigo.**

** Hola chicos – saludo Mouse alcanzando a sus dos compañeros en el pasillo – otro día que llega! No hay porque estar con esas caras aburridas desde tan temprano – decía alegremente haciendo con que los otros dos hombres le mirasen inquisitoriamente – yo necesito de café! Y ustedes?**

** Demasiado animado para estas horas no crees Ryoga?**

** Muy cierto, Ranma. Mi duda es si el llego a su casa a dormir o vino directamente de la fiesta al trabajo... – se burlaba Ryoga de su compañero.**

** Pues que puedo decir... ayer fue la inauguración de un nuevo bar nocturno aquí en Nerima y los dos saben cuanto me encantan las novedades – contesto Mouse riendo.**

** Ahhhhhhhh solo espero que Shampoo este en tan buen estado como tu – respondió Ranma.**

** Bueno... yo no estaba con Shampoo – dijo Mouse guiñándoles el ojo.**

** Pobre chica. Un día va a descubrirte... – hablo Ryoga apenado – no se realmente lo que puede ver en un canalla como tu – y riendo con sus amigos entraron al Departamento.**

**Para sorpresa de los tres hombres, en la mesa tenían de manera organizada todas las fotos de las diez victimas, así como los resultados de las autopsias y las anotaciones personales de todos los detectives que trabajaban en este caso. **

** Pero que diablos pasa aquí? – pregunto un Ranma incrédulo.**

** Pues ni idea... Creía que éramos los primeros a llegar hoy...**

** Yo llegue primero – contesto Akane con una taza de café humeante en las manos – y solo salí por unos momentos a buscar un café bien fuerte porque ya estoy examinando las evidencias hace una hora.**

** Que chica! – exclamo Mouse – A cada momento me impresionas mas Akane! Dijiste que hay café fuerte por allí?**

** Jajajaja ya noté que lo necesitas mas que yo! Toma el mío que después buscaré otro más – contestó Akane pasándole su taza de café.**

** ESE es mi tipo de chica! Definitivamente! Ya tienes compromiso para hoy en la noche Akane? – pregunto Mouse mientras agarraba la taza de café y hacía un intento de abrazar Akane por la cintura con su mano libre.**

** Pues si mal no recuerdo – interrumpió Ranma no dejando que Akane contestase al coqueteo –habíamos acordado que hoy íbamos todos juntos a un bar después del trabajo...**

** Es cierto! – me había olvidado de eso y no le avisé a Akari. Voy a telefonearle para que nos encuentre allá. A la hora de siempre?**

** Claro que si – respondió Mouse – pero me late que hubiera sido mucho mas agradable si fuéramos solo nosotros dos... pero en fin... será para otra vez – y pasando al lado de Akane, se puso a mirar las fotos en la mesa. En ese instante Ranma se acercó a Akane con una expresión burlona en el rostro.**

** Entonces ya estas en eso hace una hora... a ver por cuanto tiempo te va a durar ese entusiasmo...**

** Uy... parece alguien mas necesita de un café fuerte. Lo siento pero ya le di mi taza a Mouse, ahora tendras que buscar una para ti. **

** Muy bien, ustedes dos – llamó Ryoga haciendo un gesto en dirección de la mesa – que tal si dejan la discusión para el bar mas tarde y ahora ponen a funcionar las pocas neuronas que tienen y ayudan aquí?**

** Seguimos después chiquita...**

** Como quieras cavernícola...**

**Y las siguientes horas se les pasaron rápidamente revisando cada una de las pruebas encontradas, buscando algún detalle que hubiera pasado desapercibido. Cada descripción de las victimas, cada informe medico legal. Cada detalle, por mas insignificante que pudiera parecer, fue analizado una y otra vez en búsqueda de una pista.**

** Es inútil – gimió Ryoga frustrado – es un maldito psicópata y el mas astuto que he visto. El tipo no se descuida para nada, toma todas las precauciones, es casi como si supiera como actuamos o lo que buscamos en las investigaciones. Esta cubriendo muy bien su rastro. **

** Que tal mas café? – pregunto Mouse caminando en dirección a la puerta – Creo que todos necesitamos de una pausa.**

** Tienes razón. Estamos cansados y no se si a ustedes pero a mi ya me duele la cabeza... necesito de un café bien fuerte.**

** Y para mi un capuchino – completo Ryoga – y tu Akane? **

** Un descafeinado por favor...**

** Descafeinado? Sabes que es justo la cafeína la que nos ayuda a despertar?**

** Ya veo! Van empezar a discutir de nuevo esos dos... oye Ryoga, me ayuda a buscar café? **

** Claro que si! Al menos es una manera de huir de otro de sus duelos verbales – contestó riendo mientras los dos hombres salían de la sala. Sin hacerles caso, la pareja seguía con su discusión como si nada.**

** Mira Sr. Salvaje, me importa un pelo lo que te mantiene despierto... – pero antes de terminar de hablar, Akane fue interrumpida por la entrada ruidosa de Ukyo, que al pasar por la puerta dejó caer todas las carpetas que tenia en las manos.**

** Lo siento... no se como... ni se que decir... de verdad lamento si los asuste, no fue mi intención... – hablaba Ukyo rápidamente, con una expresión apenada mientras recogía los papeles dispersos en el suelo y los ponía de manera descuidada en las carpetas.**

** Vaya Ukyo! Tienes cara de quien no ha dormido nada de nada... También estaba de parranda? – preguntó Ranma burlándose de la chica que con mucha vergüenza miraba a Ranma y a Akane sin saber que hacer, haciendo que Ranma siguiera con su broma – mmmmmmmmmm muy sospechosa tu actitud. Déjame analizar... – y poniendo una cara pensativa guiñaba el ojo a Akane para participase de la broma – parece que no haz dormido nada… tal como otro colega nuestro!**

** Es cierto, no eres la primera que llega hoy con esa cara de cansancio – completó Akane participando de la broma – ya se me ocurre que estuvieron juntos los dos... tu que crees Ranma?**

** Nonononono por favor no es nada de eso – Ukyo tenía la cara tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento – no digan nada y no lo mencionen a nadie les imploro – decía con voz llorosa – siento muchísimo que hayan notado esto pero miren, es una situación muy delicada ya que él ya tiene alguien y yo no quiero ser la causa de que se separen y... – antes de terminar de hablar, fue interrumpida por Ranma que hablaba entre risas.**

** pues ya casi creo que eras tu la que estaba con Mouse anoche porque con solo mirarles las caras se nota que los dos pasaron la noche despiertos... **

** Oh... – fue el único sonido que emitió la chica por varios segundos y bajando la mirada les dijo en un susurro – puedo pedirles que no lo comenten con nadie mas? Ya saben... Somos colegas y es todo muy incómodo... Bueno, espero que sean discretos – y pasándoles una carpeta, continuó – me mandaron a entregarles este informe de los ataques en el parque de Nerima en los últimos años. Agresiones, violaciones, homicidios y todo lo que consiguieron encontrar en los ficheros de la policía – y volviéndose en un movimiento brusco, salió de la sala dejando a Ranma y Akane atontados.**

** Ukyo y Mouse? – dijo Ranma incrédulo mientras Akane lo miraba con cara de espanto.**

** Oigan chicos, regresamos! – anunció Ryoga pasando por la puerta.**

** Y con todo el café que merecemos – completó Mouse – ESPERA! – gritó de repente – entramos y ustedes dos NO están discutiendo? Que pasa?**

** Pues que creen los dos? Que pasamos todo el día con gritos? Estamos trabajando! TRA-BA-JAN-DO! – dijo Akane empujando a Ranma hacia la mesa muy seria – y tu ni una palabra sobre lo que dijo Ukyo o yo misma te matare. Mira como se quedo la pobre, no se dio cuenta que solo bromeábamos. **

** Si, me di cuenta de eso... pero igual... nunca imagine que los dos... Ufffffff es MOUSE! Ella lo conoce bien y sabe que el solo juega con las mujeres y... Ufffffff ni se que pensar.**

** Pues yo vi el pánico en sus ojos! La idea de que descubrimos su secreto la asusto. Lo mejor es quedarnos callados.**

** Vale vale.**

** Y ahora, además de no pelear se quedan cuchicheando en las esquinas? – jugó Mouse riendo.**

** Ya basta de bromitas y peleas – regañó Ryoga – a trabajar ahora.**

** Por cierto… – hablo Akane – Ukyo trajo unos informes sobre acontecimientos en el parque de los últimos años.**

** A trabajar se ha dicho! – y las próximas horas pasaron en completo silencio.**

**Ya estaba despierta hace algunas horas – al menos eso calculaba Ema – y todavía la chica no había emitido ninguna palabra. Pequeños sollozos fueron los únicos sonidos que escuchaba y como había decidido no presionar a la chica, le pareció mejor seguir esperando a que le hablase cuando se sintiera cómoda. **

**Estaba curiosa! Mas que asustada, curiosa! Como alguien podía imponer tanto terror a otra persona? Tenía ganas de preguntarle como fue capturada, cuanto tiempo ya estaba prisionera y, principalmente, quería saber lo que el tipo le hacia cuando la sacaba de la habitación. Era claro que el loco la torturaba, pero quería saber los detalles. Lo que decía y lo que hacía. Cualquier cosa que le sirviera de ayuda para escapar de allí. Eso ya lo había decidido. No se quedaría quieta esperando a que el tipo la torturase como lo hizo con esa pobre chica. Iba a luchar. Y si había alguna manera de escapar ella iba a conseguirlo y se llevaría a esa pobre chica así tuviera que cargarla.**

**Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar una manera de hacer hablar a esa chica... **

** Bueno, de todo lo que vimos en esos informes, conseguimos encontrar a unos treinta sospechosos que se ubican en el perfil trazado por los psiquiatras forenses – decía Ryoga a los demás.**

** Primero investigaremos los antecedentes de todos ellos, por menor que sea, incluso las infracciones de transito. Busquen coartadas de cada uno de ellos en los días de los secuestros de al menos tres victimas antes de descartarlos. Mayor atención a los solteros, esos tienen mas facilidad de quedarse largo tiempo fuera de casa sin ser notados. Dejaré eso a cargo de Mouse y Ranma. Akane, una de las hipótesis es que él mantiene a las victimas en su propia casa, así que busca quejas de vecinos por ruidos, ya sabes, de esas dulces y viejas señoras que tienen miles de gatos en casa y siempre creen escuchar cosas en las casas de los vecinos. A lo mejor alguna de las mujeres consiguió gritar lo suficientemente alto para ser oída. Busca las quejas que estén como máximo a cinco kilómetros del parque, como el centra sus ataques allí, su escondite no debe de estar muy lejos. Yo voy a preparar un informe para los reporteros... están algo agitados desde ayer y quieren cualquier clase de entrevista... Me hubiese gustado que lo hiciera el comisario pero seguro que él ahorcaría a uno o dos de ellos... mejor lo hago yo. – y terminando de darles sus obligaciones, Ryoga se fue a enfrentar a los reporteros dejando trás de si a su grupo de detectives muy concentrados en sus tareas. **

**Después de algunas llamadas al Departamento de Archivos de la policía, empezaron a llegar cajas con las ocurrencias policiales, quejas y ficheros de los sospechosos que tenían algún antecedente policial, manteniendo a los detectives ocupados por horas, examinando y separando cualquier documento que fuera capaz de dar alguna pista sobre la identidad del maniaco. **

** Cuando Ryoga hablo sobre las viejitas con gatos yo pensé que era broma, pero hay miles de quejas! Ellas escuchan toda especie de sonidos o creen escucharlos... – y, masajeando su sien en clara demostración de que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, siguió con sus lamentos – se quejan de los niños jugando pelotas, de la música alta – y con un boletín de ocurrencia en las manos completo – una escucha voces en un departamento desocupado... ya se quejo cinco veces y nunca se encontró nadie allí, y esa otra que jura que vio a su vecino matar a su esposa y cortar su cuerpo en pedazos y ponerlo en una maleta... eso no les recuerda La Ventana Indiscreta de Hitchcock? **

** Jejejeje te quedaste con la peor de las tareas! De la lista de sospechosos ya conseguimos eliminar a diez. Tienen coartadas lo bastante buenas para ser excluidos de la lista. – decía Ranma sonriendo.**

** Pues ya me duele la cabeza y mira la hora! Casi son las 6 de la tarde. Pasamos todo el día en eso.**

** Pues yo digo que ya es hora de dejar los papeles e ir al bar como quedamos. Mi cerebro ya no funciona e imagino que después de unos vodkas y una buena noche de sueño estaré listo para seguir en las investigaciones– hablaba Mouse muy animado.**

** Vale, vale. Vamos a llamar a Ryoga y a Ukyo y así salimos todos juntos – completó Ranma mientras se ponía su chaqueta – porque si esperamos a que Ryoga se de cuenta de la hora, pasaremos toda la noche aquí – habló riendo. **

**Y caminaron por los pasillos en búsqueda de sus dos colegas, a los cuales no tardaron mucho en ubicar en la sala de Ukyo, platicando no muy amistosamente. **

** No te puedes exponer de esa manera Ukyo. Tienes que aprender a mantener los problemas personales lejos del trabajo porque nadie tiene que ver estampado en tu cara que no estas bien. Además, sabías desde el principio en que estabas te metiendo – la expresión de Ryoga era muy seria y parecía un poco molesto y Ukyo estaba con cara llorosa. **

**Ella fue la primera en notar la entrada de los chicos a la sala y ruborizándose enormemente paso las manos por sus ojos para secar las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían formado y con una mirada, señaló a Ryoga la llegada de los demás y él se calló en el mismo instante.**

**Era obvio que al menos Akane había escuchado el regaño de Ryoga, lo cual dejaba la duda a Ukyo si Mouse y Ranma también lo habían escuchado ya que venían más atrás y estaban platicando. Lo último que quería era que Mouse escuchara algo sobre el tema. Ryoga miró en dirección a la puerta con una expresión muy seria en el rostro y con cara de pocos amigos a los chicos. **

** Después seguiremos con esta plática Ukyo... – y sin siquiera mirarla a la cara se volteó en dirección a los recién llegados – ya es la hora del bar? – habló con una sonrisa – no se si ustedes, pero yo me muero por una cerveza!**

** Y que esperamos? – completó Mouse muy animado. Y los chicos salieron todos juntos en dirección al garaje. Akane se quedó mirando fijamente a Ukyo que estaba muy pálida y callada. Apenada, se acercó a su colega y gentilmente le tocó el hombro.**

** Ukyo... sin necesitas algo solo avísame, ok? **

** No te apures Akane, ya estoy bien, gracias! – Akane notó como Ukyo intentaba inútilmente esbozar una sonrisa – y tu vas a ir al bar?**

** Pues iré si tu me acompañas. No me hace gracia estar sola con esa banda de locos que tengo como colegas... – respondió burlona.**

** Jejejeje Ya veo que los conoces bien. Pues déjame buscar mi bolso y vamos. Te agradecería si me dieras un aventón pues no tengo coche...**

** Con mucho gusto Ukyo. A Shinji le va a gustar llevar a alguien mas.**

** Shinji?**

** Es el nombre de mi coche – respondió la chica guiñando el ojo – vamos que el nos espera.**

**Y riendo empezaron a caminar en dirección al garaje. La broma de Akane dejó a Ukyo visiblemente animada y Akane se alegró de poder ayudar de alguna manera a esa colega que ya sentía que sería su gran amiga.**

**Ya estaba preocupada. La chica se había dormido hace algún tiempo sin decir cosa alguna además de los lloriqueos de siempre. Parecía estar en una especie de estado catatónico y eso preocupaba mucho a Ema, pues cuanto mas se encerrase la chica en sus propios temores, menos chance tendría de hacerla hablar - "Basta de tener paciencia, es hora de reaccionar y ese mal nacido no va a torturarme como hizo con esa pobre chica" - Caminó despacio hasta la chica que dormía un sueño agitado, seguramente con pesadillas, y muy suavemente le acaricio en rostro, intentando despertarla sin asustarla. Al toque de su mano, la chica adormecida se estremeció, despertó de un salto y se encogió contra la pared con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando pesadamente. **

** Tranquila! No te haré daño. Sólo quiero platicar contigo – Ema se alejó un poco para mostrar que no era una amenaza – mira que estamos en la misma situación! Tú y yo! Estamos las dos presas aquí y quiero descubrir la manera de huir de aquí, juntas. Me entiendes?**

**Como respuesta Ema solo recibió un leve meneo de cabeza y suspiró aliviada. La estaba escuchando. Ahora solo faltaba hacerla cooperar. **

** Muy bien, y para que podamos huir, necesito saber algo mas de este sitio ya que yo no he salido de esta habitación, entonces necesito que tu me des información, vale? Conseguiste mirar la calle cuando el te sacó de aquí? – la simple mención de la palabra 'el' fue lo suficiente para hacer que la chica empezase a temblar descontroladamente – "Ufffffff esto está difícil, esta chica esta completamente aterrada" – procuró acercarse un poco mas a la chica y le tocó el brazo, tratando de sacarla de ese estado de estupor – muy bien... vamos a empezar de nuevo, ok? Tu tranquila que nada te va a pasar. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero necesito que confíes en mi y que responda a lo que te pregunto, vale? – de nuevo recibió como respuesta un leve movimiento de la cabeza – por ahora solo tienes que decirme si o no, esta bien? No te asustes, no te voy lastimar. Detrás de esa puerta… Hay otra habitación cerrada y sin ventanas? Si? Muy bien. Te dije que seria fácil. Nos estamos entendiendo muy bien. Viste alguna escalera? Si? Que bien. Ahora concéntrate, la escalera sube o baja? – sin emitir palabra, la chica hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano – Sube. Vaya, estamos yendo muy bien, te das cuenta? – "ahora es seguro, estamos en el sótano" – Escuchaste otras voces además de la de ese hombre? No? Pasos o cualquier otro ruido que pareciera indicar que hubiera alguien mas? Bueno, parece que siempre está solo. Ahora recuerda la escalera… En la cima hay otra puerta? Ah? si? Dijiste que no escuchaste ruidos de otras personas, pero no habían otros ruidos? Coches? Perros? Nada. – Eso era frustrante. Todo indicaba qie estaban en un sitio bien aislado.**

**Ema dejó traslucir su enorme frustración en el rostro porque ahora fue la chica quien se acercó a consolarle. Muy sorprendida, Ema notó como la chica la abrazaba por la cintura y recostaba su cabeza en su pecho. Había ganado la confianza de esa chica y eso dejó a Ema muy contenta y satisfecha. Acariciando su pelo le dijo en un susurro:**

** No vamos a quedarnos aquí. De alguna manera voy encontrar una manera para poder huir, de acuerdo? – Y la tensión de lo que parecían ser varios días empezó a caer sobre los hombros de Ema quien abrazando fuerte a su nueva amiga, empezó a llorar junto con ella – te lo prometo! De alguna manera voy a descubrir quien es ese hombre y lo haré pagar, te lo prometo – aún con lagrimas los ojos de Ema mostraban toda la determinación que tenia y por primera vez notó al mirar el rostro de la chica que sus ojos ya no mostraban miedo.**

**Ranma y Ryoga fueran los primeros a llegar. El bar estaba abarrotado como siempre a esa hora pero los chicos encontraron con relativa facilidad una mesa para ellos y entre gritos y risas hicieron sus pedidos mientras esperaban la llegada de los demás. El bar "El Halcón Maltés" era conocido por ser frecuentado por los policías de varios departamentos de Nerima que se reunían allá después de sus turnos para una plática amena después de un largo día de trabajo. En las paredes pequeñas molduras con recortes de periódicos recordaban hechos de algunos policías, actos heroicos y grandes capturas. **

**Las chicas no tardaron mas de quince minutos en llegar y antes de que ellas los avistasen, Ryoga ya les hacia ademanes indicándoles la mesa.**

** Vaya, estabas vigilando la entrada? Mira que mal, entraron y tu ya les hacías señales – el comentario de Ranma hizo subir un leve rubor al rostro de su amigo.**

** Pues un buen policía siempre está vigilando la puerta... Tu también deberías estar atento a eso.**

** Jejejeje tu tranquilo que solo bromeo hombre – y notando la llegada de las chicas les sonrió satisfecho – se tardaron chicas. Esperaba que llegasen primero o fue la falta de una apuesta la que te hizo manejar despacio Akane?**

** Muy gracioso... Pues no somos como ustedes que solo tienen que levantarse de la silla y salir del edificio. Primero hay que pasar al baño a retocarse el maquillaje, peinarse el pelo, mirar si la ropa no esta arrugada, si no olvidaste nada fuera del bolso...**

** Ya veo! Por eso se tardan siempre... – y pasando el brazo por encima del hombro de Ryoga le hizo una llave de complicidad absolutamente hilarante para las dos chicas - Y ya que estamos en una platica informal que tal si nos aclaran a mi y a mi amigo Ryoga porque siempre van de dos a los baños?**

**Ryoga, entrando en el juego, hizo carita de niño bueno – si chicas, es algo que a nosotros siempre nos ha dado curiosidad. Y no solo a nosotros dos sino que todo el género masculino tiene ganas de saber porque tienen que ir de dos al baño... Que hacen allá que necesitan compañía? Es obvio que tenemos algunas fantasías sobre eso... pero bueno...**

**La broma hizo que las chicas riesen a carcajadas llegando al punto en que Akane tenía lágrimas en los ojos – ustedes dos son imposibles... como se les ocurre algo así?**

** Eso significa que nos van a revelar ese gran misterio? – completó Ranma.**

** Claro que no! Dejarlos curiosos es parte de nuestro encanto. Además, siempre es bueno dejarlos imaginando cosas... **

** Es cierto Ukyo. Hay que mantener algún misterio.**

** Chicas, chicas, no sean malas y revelen ese gran misterio femenino... hay ventanitas entre los urinarios para que se queden platicando hasta allí dentro? **

** Se quedan hablando de nosotros mientras están allá?**

** O aprovechan para hablar mal de la mujer que se quedó inocentemente en la mesa?**

** Jajajajajajaja pues responderemos a eso si uno de los dos nos dice porque tratan a los coches como si fueran parte de su propio cuerpo... – atacó Ukyo.**

** Conocen la teoría de que el coche es la extensión del pene? Por eso tanto cuidado... – completó Akane.**

** Y entonces? Van a contestar o no?**

** Como está bonita la noche no crees amigo Ryoga?**

** Pues si amigo Ranma, mira como brillan las estrellas...**

** Cobardes... – regañó Akane entre risas. Y así pasaron un buen rato entre bromas e historias de antiguos casos solucionados por el equipo de detectives. A Akane todo le parecía maravilloso, todas las historias narradas por uno y otro, de cómo seguían las pistas y como algún descuido del sospechoso terminaba por llevarlo a la cárcel. La chica se asombró cuando notó el leve sobresalto de Ukyo, que estaba a su lado y mirando en dirección donde miraba su amiga, vio que en ese instante pasaban por la puerta Mouse y dos chicas. A Akane se le agrandaron los ojos como platos - "DOS MUJERES? Ese chico es insaciable!" – miró nuevamente a su amiga y notó inmediatamente los celos estampados en los ojos de ella. **

**Las dos chicas eran muy lindas, la chica con el pelo morado llamaba la atención por la perfección de su cuerpo, bien delineado, pero la otra chica no se quedaba atrás, con una belleza mas pura y una inocencia retratada en el rostro con su largo pelo castaño prendido en una cinta rosa. **

** Llegaron los chicos – anunció Ranma y de un salto Ryoga se dirigió hacia ellos jalando a la chica de pelo oscuro para si, besándola tiernamente en los labios. **

** Akane, te presento mi esposa Akari.**

** Mucho gusto en conocerla Sra. Hibiki – "que mal pensada soy! Que mal pensada soy!"**

** Por favor, llámame Akari, si? Eres colega de mi esposo y por eso nos encontraremos muchas veces y me gusta ser amiga de todos los colegas de trabajo de Ryoga.**

** Entonces, tu llámame Akane!**

** Y yo quiero presentarte a mi novia, Shampoo. Mira que linda es! – comentó Mouse guiñándole el ojo, haciendo a Akane reír con su gesto.**

** Mucho gusto.**

** El gusto es mío. Me encanta salir con los amigos de Mouse, y también de esa manera lo puedo vigilar mejor – y ahora fue el turno de la chica para guiñarle el ojo a los demás, riendo de su propia insinuación mientras agarraba más fuerte el brazo de su novio. **

** Que puedo hacer? Es una chica muy posesiva no les parece? Y no se porque tanto cuidado...**

** Yo tampoco entiendo el cuidado de Shampoo... mira que Mouse nunca le ha dado motivos – respondió Ranma con una expresión burlona en el rostro.**

** Para de hablar de ese tema tan interesante que soy yo... quiero sentar y tomar una cerveza – dijo Mouse contento al tiempo que empujaba una silla y hacía señales a la camarera.**

**No sabía por cuanto tiempo se habían quedado así juntas, abrazadas en el suelo sin decir palabra alguna. Ema solo se preocupaba en arrullar a la chica con suaves movimientos, como si fuera un bebe – "que edad tendrá esta chica? Con seguridad no más que diecisiete años. Maldito bastardo! Como tuvo el valor de raptar y torturar a una chica de ese modo? No es mas que una niña... y su familia debe estar aterrada..." – Cada vez le tenía más odio a ese tipo. Maldecía el día que la raptó y juró venganza. De algún modo le haría pagar. Aquellos ojos... tenía algo de locura en su mirada. Y su rostro... tenía la seguridad de haberlo visto antes en algún otro lugar, sólo que no conseguía recordar donde. Le dolía la cabeza por el esfuerzo, pero no iba a desistir. Si recordaba donde lo había visto entonces tendría una pista, no sabía que tipo de pista sería, pero tenía la sensación de que era algo importante. Quería platicar más con la chica pero percibía, por el leve temblor de ella, que aún no estaba en condiciones psicológicas para hablar – "Mejor esperar que echarlo todo a perder" – pensó con resolución – "si hay manera de huir de aquí la voy encontrar. Aunque cual será?" – se dijo mentalmente – "es cierto, tiene que haber una manera de salir de aquí y ese maldito se va ha arrepentirse". **

**Sonidos en la cerradura de la puerta hicieron que las dos mujeres se tensaran – el maldito volvió... – susurró Ema y acercándose al oído de la chica, la alertó – prepárate – y apoyando las manos en el suelo, se quedó con las rodillas flexionadas y los pies firmes preparándose para un salto. **

**El secuestrador no se tomó la molestia de prestar atención a los movimientos de la chica, lo mas seguro era que al no estar acostumbrado a luz tan tenue no consiguiera ver la mirada furiosa de Ema ni su semblante enfurecido. **

** "Cálmate, cálmate, espera que se acerque más..." – la mente de Ema trabajaba rápidamente, observando con detenimiento cada movimiento del secuestrador, se fijó en la manera en que había dejado la puerta entreabierta, por donde se veía una débil luz proveniente de la otra sala y por donde Ema podía mirar la base de la escalera que llevaba al piso superior y se fijó también en los pasos arrogantes y al mismo tiempo despreocupados de aquel hombre, como si no imaginase que una de ellas pudiera ofrecer alguna resistencia o siquiera intentar enfrentarlo. En ese momento Ema tuvo la convicción de que esa escena ya se había repetido otras veces y la actuación tranquila y vaga del raptor solo probaba que ninguna chica había reaccionado en su contra, de otro modo sería un poco mas cauteloso al entrar a una habitación oscura con dos chicas acosadas dentro – "soy undécima..." – Ema recordó las palabras que le habían causado escalofríos – "otras diez chicas antes de ella... que le hizo a las otras? Donde estarán?" – y al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba eso, en su interior sabía de la respuesta – "Están muertas! Todas muertas con certeza! El maldito trae chicas aquí para torturarlas y matarlas!" – la rabia crecía dentro de ella mientras continuaba siendo ignorada por el hombre que ahora caminaba con pasos decididos en dirección a la pequeña chica, que al percibir que era a ella a quien el secuestrador buscaba, empezó a emitir gritos agudos y desesperados haciendo que el hombre empezase a reír de su histeria – "se burla! El maldito se divierte con la desesperación de ella" – sentía como sus manos temblaban – NO SERÉ UNA VICTIMA MÁS! – gritó y poniéndole acción a sus palabras, embistió contra el secuestrador dándole de lleno en su costado haciendo que el tipo perdiera el equilibrio y cayese al suelo en medio de un grito sordo de sorpresa. **

** CORRE! – gritó a la chica que seguía paralizada por el terror y al notar que no reaccionaría a tiempo, corrió en su dirección y jalándola por el brazo le ordenó con firmeza – CORRE DE PRISA! – todo eso pasó en pocos segundos que a Ema le parecieron horas – "por fin reacciona" – suspiró al ver a la joven moverse en dirección a la puerta y emprendió a su propia huida pero no llegó a dar tres pasos cuando sintió un agarre en su tobillo con tal fuerza que la lanzó al suelo con tal velocidad que no consiguió proteger su rostro para evitar el impacto de su frente contra el piso rocoso. **

** Maldita perra – gritó el secuestrador con el rostro rojo por la furia sin soltar su agarre del tobillo de Ema que todavía no se movía y que estaba sintiendo un dolor intenso en la frente – te atreviste a enfrentarte a mí! A MÍ! Y vas a pagar por tu insolencia, maldita! – y entre gruñidos el hombre empezó a levantarse despacio con la mano sustentando sus costillas donde Ema tenía acertado con su hombro con toda la fuerza.**

**Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, levantó el rostro y para su consternación notó que la chica estaba estática frente a la puerta mirando con profundo terror la manera en que e secuestrador le gritaba a Ema. **

** QUEDATE ALLÍ! – le gritó el hombre furioso soltando a Ema y terminando de erguirse.**

** CORRE! – gritó Ema en ese momento, intentando de nuevo atacar a su agresor. Pero esta vez el hombre estaba preparado y le tiró un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga que hizo que Ema cayese al suelo gimiendo, con los brazos rodeando su vientre tratando de mitigar el dolor. **

**Aún tirada, con el rostro en el suelo, miraba con desesperación como el hombre alcanzaba a la chica y la sacaba a rastras de la habitación. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Su visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas y por la sangre que le salía de la frente y estirando débilmente una mano en dirección a la puerta, susurró tan bajo que ella misma no sabía si realmente había salido algun sonido de sus labios:**

** Porque no corriste? – Y empezó a llorar con ganas.**

** Hace cuanto tiempo que son parte del mismo equipo? – preguntó Akane a los chicos.**

** Demasiado tiempo diría yo... – se burló Mouse – lo suficiente para ya no molestarme con los reclamos de Ryoga o con los gruñidos de Ranma – completó con una sonrisa.**

** Cuatro años – explicó Ryoga – hace cuatro años que aguanto a estos dos! Por eso puedo decir que la paciencia es la mayor de mis virtudes! De lo contrario yo mismo ya habría ahorcado a ese par de locos.**

** ¡ALTO! ¿Gruñón y loco? – protestó Ranma con fingida molestia – ¡¡¡mira quien habla! El jefe de equipo más terco y obstinado de todo Tokio.**

** Pues ser terco y obstinado es bueno para un policía, ¡lo ayuda mucho para ser perseverante en sus investigaciones! Yo recuerdo una vez cuando... – pero no llegó a completar su frase pues fue inmediatamente interrumpido por sus dos colegas que silbaban y gritaban palabras de protesta.**

** Nooooooooooo otra de tus historias no!**

** No hay quien soporte mas una de las grandes aventuras de Ryoga el detective! Ya te dije que escribas y mandes la historia para Hollywood y así vas a tener certeza que nosotros decimos la verdad cuando afirmamos que tus aventuras no tienen nada de interesante a quien quiera que sea...**

** Paren de me interrumpir, banda de locos! Miren la cara de las chicas! Ellas si están interesadas en mis historias! Como les decía, lindas damas, antes de ser bruscamente interrumpido por esos dos... estaba yo haciendo una investigación en...**

** Cariño – lo interrumpió Akari – esa canción me encanta! Quiero bailar – y sin esperar una respuesta, y tomando a Ryoga por la mano, lo llevó a rastras hacia el centro del bar.**

**Los demás se quedaron mirando a la pareja y en los ojos de Akari se podía percibir la adoración que tenía por su marido mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y acariciaba su nuca haciendo que Ryoga la estrechase mas en sus brazos, sonriendo. **

** Forman una bonita pareja – dijo Akane con un suspiro.**

** Ya están casados hace unos siete años y Akari siempre tiene esa cara enamorada cuando está con Ryoga y él deja bien en claro que le encanta verla así – contestó Ranma.**

** Sip. Akari es una mujer muy linda – completo Mouse mientras Shampoo le miraba con reprobación – ¿Y que? ¿Ahora no tengo ojos? Se apreciar lo que es hermoso... – habló con una sonrisa maliciosa dejando a su novia con una expresión aún mas molesta en el rostro.**

** Y rica... sobretodo es rica, lo que para muchos es una excelente cualidad – Shampoo hablaba con una punta de malicia y envidia en la voz haciendo a Akane volverse hacia ella, curiosa por ese su comentario.**

** Rica?**

** terriblemente rica – en ese momento Shampoo se acercó más a Akane, como si le estuviera contando algún secreto – es de esas chicas que por tener mucho dinero pasa los días en instituciones de caridad, sabes, esas cosas de ayudar a gente miserable – este ultimo comentario hizo que Ukyo girara los ojos y arrancó una risa nerviosa de Mouse, que miró a los demás con una expresión de "perdona el comentario estúpido de mi novia estúpida", y sin percatarse de la reacción de sus compañeros de mesa, siguió con su discurso – siempre está organizando esas subastas para recaudar fondos para personas pobres de países del África, lo que no me parece muy correcto ya que ellos deberían pedir dinero a la gente rica de sus propios países y dejar que los japoneses ricos como Akari ayuden a los japoneses pobres de aquí, porque también hay gente pobre en Japón y esta muy mal que se preocupe por personas que ni son de su mismo país, no creen? – una gran gota se formó en la cabeza de todos en la mesa. **

**Akane miraba sorprendida a Shampoo… Como podía una chica ser tan bella y al mismo tiempo tan "vacía de contenido"? A Ukyo le pasaba lo mismo por la cabeza y mientras la miraba inexpresivamente, su mente volaba a rienda suelta – "por Kami... espero que la esterilicen antes que procreé...". Los chicos también hacían un gran esfuerzo para no mostrar lo que les pasaba por la cabeza en ese instante. Ranma, observando a la pareja que bailaba, intentaba imaginar la reacción de Akari ante comentarios tan profundos mientras Mouse miraba al techo - "bueno, no se puede querer grandes pechos y cerebro..." pensaba Mouse resignado. **

** lo que me parece mas interesante en todo esto – seguía Shampoo con su discurso – es que habiéndose casado con una mujer tan rica, Ryoga siga trabajando... es decir, a quien le gusta trabajar? Si el trabajo fuera algo bueno se llamaría placer y no trabajo. Juro que no entiendo... el debería de aprovechar y disfrutar de todas la comodidades que su matrimonio le ha dado. Tu que crees cariño? – preguntó Shampoo a su novio.**

** que siempre es un gusto oírte hablar – respondió Mouse con una risita.**

** Ufffffff. Chicos, me voy – con un suspiro Ukyo se levantó de la mesa al mismo tiempo que agarraba su bolso – es algo tarde y tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa antes de dormir. Los veo mañana en el trabajo – y antes que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera contestar, la joven ya estaba a medio camino de la salida.**

** Y eso? – preguntó Shampoo confundida – fue por algo que dije?**

** No lo creo bombón. No le hagas caso y listo.**

** Sabes Akane, me dieron ganas de bailar, quieres? – preguntó Ranma ya de pie al lado de Akane que muy sorprendida solo asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza haciendo que Ranma le tomase la mano y la condujese al medio del salón donde estaban otras parejas bailando.**

** gracias por aceptar. Ya no aguantaba mas escuchar a Shampoo... te digo que hay horas en que tengo ganas de estrangularla. No se como Mouse la soporta... – y rodeando a Akane por la cintura empezó a bailar.**

** bueno, a mi no pareció que a Mouse realmente le importe lo que piense Shampoo. Siempre que mantenga esa bella figura no creo que la deje – completo Akane poniendo su mano en los hombros de Ranma y siguiéndole los pasos. **

** ese mi amigo no tiene mucho en la cabeza. Y la salida abrupta de Ukyo me dejó algo preocupado.**

** a mi también. Es una lastima que ella se haya involucrado con alguien tan cabezota. **

** es cierto. Oye – dijo Ranma parándose de repente – notaste que estamos teniendo una platica civilizada ahora? Nada de insultos o discusiones?**

** Vaya, es cierto! Ni cuenta me di. Que será lo que pasa? Alineamiento de los planetas?**

** o que finalmente hayas notado que soy buena persona.**

** naaaaaaaaaaa. Estoy hablando en serio... – contesto con una risa.**

** alineamiento de los planetas como algo enserio? – y con fingida molestia la apretó mas contra si – mejor confiesa que te diste cuenta que soy buena persona y estas arrepentida por haberme tratado tan mal...**

** alto! YO te he tratado mal? Estas mal de la cabeza? Me trataste como una mal nacida desde el primero momento en que entré en aquella sala y ahora te quejas que YO te trate mal? – una pequeña vena empezó a aparecer en la frente de Akane.**

** descuida boba, solo bromeo – se burlaba Ranma de la cara enfadada de Akane – lo cierto es que te debo una disculpa... lo que los chicos dijeron sobre mi siendo gruñón es cierto. A veces estoy de malas y hago cosas estúpidas. Somos colegas y debemos llevarnos bien.**

** ahora estoy realmente sorprendida. Vale, tiene razón, si vamos a estar trabajando juntos lo mínimo que tenemos que hacer es llevarnos bien – y con esa declaración de tregua, siguieron bailando.**

** Tres horas? Cuatro? Lo cierto era que ya no sabía hacía cuanto tiempo se la había llevado de la habitación. La angustia de la espera la iba a volver loca, con certeza, tan cierto como que ese tipejo iba a torturar a la chica mas que de costumbre por su intento de escapar. ¿Porque el maldito no se desquitaba con ella? Ella lo había planeado todo, ella lo atacó, ella ordenó a la chica que huyera! Si algo le pasaba a la chica, jamás se perdonaría.**

**Estaba furiosa. Un poco asustada pero lo que más sentía era una furia contra ese hombre. Tanta furia que sentía que lo mataría con sus propias manos si tuviera la oportunidad.**

** Maldita sea – dijo por enésima vez, golpeando fuertemente el suelo en un vano intento de descargar toda su frustración –Si hace algo contra la niña, lo mataré! No se como o cuando, pero lo mataré!"**

** Pues fueron tres largos años de academia. Y lo que avisan al inicio del curso sobre olvidarse de la vida social porque no habría tiempo para nada…. Pues estaban en lo cierto. Allá pasaba todo el día y cuando regresaba a casa apenas tenía fuerza para comer y bañarme,**

** hehehehe se bien lo que es eso! Recuerda que también seguí la academia y también pase mis años sin vida social.**

** "Ya estoy harta de quedarme aquí esperando" – y caminando hacia la puerta empezó a golpear y patear con fuerza – ESTOY HARTA ME OISTE? ESTOY HARTA! DEJA DE SER UN MALDITO COBARDE Y ENFRENTAME A MI Y NO A UNA NIÑA ATERRORIZADA!" – sus manos empezaban a doler por la fuerza de los golpes – "MALDITA SEA! DONDE ESTAS?" – acto seguido Ema empezó a escuchar pasos que se dirigían a la puerta y retrocedió– "espero haberlo dejado lo suficientemente furioso para que deje de torturar a la chica por ahora".**

**Ema salió del frente de la puerta y se colocó en una posición mas segura en el otro lado de la pared donde estaba mas oscuro lo que le daba una pequeña ventaja. Los minutos pasaban despacio y Ema empezó a sudar nerviosa. Que hacia ese tipo en la otra habitación que no entraba? Y la chica? Donde estaba? No conseguía siquiera escuchar sus gemidos o sollozos. **

** Lo que pasa es que vengo de una familia de policías. Mi abuelo, mi padre, mi hermana... todos policías.**

** Yo vi la foto de ella en el departamento. Era muy linda.**

** Si, Ranko era preciosa y todos la adoraban. Era muy dedicada en su trabajo y su muerte fue un duro golpe para todos nosotros. Lo que mas me duele en todo eso es que yo intenté impedirle trabajar aquella vez, le pedí que cambiase su turno ya que no se sentía bien pero ella no me hizo caso. Era muy obstinada. La verdad yo me culpo mucho por eso porque conociendo su condición solo tenía que llamar a su superior y ella sería exonerada del trabajo de campo por un tiempo pero ella me hizo jurar que no le contaría a nadie. **

** Que condición?**

** Ella estaba embarazada Akane. En ese caso ella no podría participar de una batida policial por ser muy arriesgado. Yo debía de haber informado a su superior pero no lo hice. Aquella noche yo la perdí a ella y a mi sobrino... **

** Lo siento mucho Ranma, ni se que decirte. **

** Ya pasó Akane, de verdad, pero muchas veces me quedo pensando que podría haberla salvado.**

** No tenías como saber lo que iba a pasar y martirizarte por eso ahora no vale la pena, además, su esposo tampoco la detuvo.**

** Ella no era casada Akane y yo nunca descubrí quien era el padre del bebe porque Ranko no llegó a decirme.**

** Pues por saber lo rezongón que eres seguro le dio miedo que le pegases al pobre padre de su bebe... – contesto Akane con una sonrisa burlesca.**

** Oyeeeeee que crees? Nadie podía meterse con mi hermana sin mi permiso! – y la cara enfadada de Ranma hizo que Akane no aguantase mas las ganas y riese con ganas.**

**Un leve crujido en la puerta anunciaba que el secuestrador ya estaba de regreso y Ema se puso muy rígida, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y mirando detenidamente cada movimiento de su verdugo. No perdería una nueva oportunidad de escapar de allí. **

**Pero el hombre dio apenas unos pocos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación y con un rápido movimiento del brazo arrojó la chica al suelo como tantas otras veces había hecho. El estado de la chica dejó a Ema en shock, sin poder contener un grito de terror, lo que hizo que el secuestrador riera satisfecho. **

**La chica estaba mas que lastimada. Tenía innumerables heridas por donde su sangre corría dejando casi toda su piel teñida de rojo. Moretones muy oscuros en sus brazos y piernas mostraban que ella había recibido una gran paliza esta vez y Ema no consiguió alejar la culpa de sentía. Sus ojos se agrandaron aún mas al se dar cuenta del pelo de la chica. Estaba cortando bien al ras de su nuca y de una manera tal que parecía haber sido hecho con un cuchillo y no con una tijera.**

** Tu pelo! Porque le hizo eso a tu pelo? – pregunto Ema con un mal presentimiento.**

**La chica la miró entre lagrimas y con el mentón temblándole le dijo muy despacio y suavemente.**

** Porque voy a morir mañana...**

**Al finnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**Se que me tarde como cuatro meses para publicar ese nuevo capítulo pero tengo que decir en mi defensa que no fue mi culpa! Problemas personales me impedirán de escribir en un primero momento y después vinieran mis vacaciones cuando recibí en mi casa mis preciosos Marco y Patty de visita y por cierto en esas tres semanas que pasaran conmigo tuvieran toda la mía atención.**

**La serie que quiero indicar en esa vez es "Law & Order: Criminal Intent", una buenísima serie de investigación donde lo detective Robert Goren (brillantemente interpretado por Vincent D'Onofrio) juntamente con su parcera Alexandra Eames (Kathryn Erbe) investigan homicidios de manera casi instintiva. Esa serie se destaca por detener lo componente psicológico en sus tramas siempre mostrando los crimines por el punto de vista de los criminosos.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos mis amigos del foro de FFE por las mensajes de ánimo (y por las amenazas y cobranzas XDDDD) por todos que me mandaran mails – no imaginan como me hicieran ilusión recibir mensajes tan lindas, gracias, gracias y gracias.**

**Siempre dedicado a Patty, Joce y Jazmín que siempre son las primeras a leer y por sus consejos preciosos que me ayudan en mucho en la trama, gracias chicas, ustedes son preciosas () y a mi chico del corazón, Marco, un gran beso.**

**Intentare no levar tanto tiempo para el próximo capitulo.**

**Dudas, sugerencias y comentarios a mi correo: **


	3. La muerte libera a los muertos

**Aún escuchaba los gritos resonando en su cabeza y eso era lo que más le afligía... escuchaba sus propios gritos y no los de ella... La chica había pasado toda la noche en un profundo silencio y por más que Ema intentase hacerla hablar, todos sus intentos resultaron frustrados.**

**Era como si la chica hubiera dejado de luchar, estaba resignada a enfrentar a su verdugo y entregarse a la muerte como si fuera algo dictado por el destino.**

**Pasaba todo el tiempo sentada con la mirada fija en el vacío. A Ema le parecía que delante de sí tenía un cuerpo vacío sin ningún vestigio de alma. Los ojos de la chica estaban sin brillo y la expresión de su rostro estaba desprovista de cualquier sentimiento. **

**Ema pasó todo el tiempo asustada. Sentía que tenía que ayudar a la chica de cualquier modo. No es que se sintiera responsable por lo ocurrido. El intento de huida, aunque frustrado, era la única oportunidad que tenían de salir de allí y aún tenía dudas de si eso había o no acelerado la decisión del secuestrador de matar a la chica.**

**Eso era lo que más le dolía. Por varias horas Ema tuvo en su delante a una mujer condenada y a la que parecía no importarle eso. Y así pasaron las horas con las dos mujeres en completo silencio dejando la atmósfera aun más lúgubre y siniestra. **

**Y después de lo que parecía una eternidad, un sonido en la puerta anunció que él había regresado. Ema tensó todo su cuerpo en alerta y mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta, que se abría lentamente. **

**Él no dijo ninguna palabra, solo abrió la puerta y se puso a un lado y en el mismo instante y de manera automática la chica se levantó y fue en su dirección. Caminó con la cabeza baja sin mirar a Ema que parecía hipnotizada por el comportamiento de la chica. ¿¿¿Estaba yendo a morir y no ponía ninguna resistencia? ¿Era así como estaría ella después? ¿Sería como un dócil carnero rumbo al sacrificio? ¿Sin protestas, sin lucha, sin voluntad de seguir viviendo?**

**Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la puerta cerrarse y fue el sonido de la llave lo que la hizo regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta que ahora estaba sola, luego corrió hacia la puerta y la golpeó con toda la fuerza, repetidas veces, hasta que sus manos se quedaran rojas por la sangre de sus heridas.**

**Estaba sola. Y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Sería la próxima...**

** Ahora soy duodécima... – susurró.**

**EVIDENCIAS**

**Capitulo 3**

**La muerte libera a los muertos **

**pero no a los vivos -**

**Kasumi subió la escalera despacio y muy suavemente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Akane que dormía profundamente. Se quedó unos instantes mirándole con atención y con una tierna caricia en su rostro, se dijo a sí misma:**

** Tofú tiene razón... Ya no eres una niña... – y notando lo avanzado de la hora se dio cuenta que Akane se había olvidado de prender su despertador – Akane, despierta cariño. Ya es tarde y te vas a atrasar.**

**Akane despertó de un salto asustando su hermana mayor que con el brusco movimiento, casi se cayó de la cama y mientras Kasumi se recuperaba del susto, intentaba tranquilizar a su hermana que parecía estar cerca de un ataque de nervios.**

** ¡No puedo atrasarme!. Tenemos mucho trabajo para hoy... y... ¡Maldición!... me duele la cabeza... no debía de haber tomado tanto ayer... ¿Kasumi? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

** Tranquila Akane, solo vine a despertarte. Pero si hubiera imaginado que te llevarías tal susto no lo habría hecho.**

** Vaya... por Kami... estoy atrasada. ¡Y ME DUELE LA CABEZA! – protestó con una mano en la frente.**

**Kasumi se apiadó aún más de su joven hermana y en un intento de ayudarla a despertarse de una buena vez, abrió la ventana para que entrara la luz del sol. Eso fue demasiado para Akane. La luz le dio directo en el rostro aumentando aún más la sensación de resaca que estaba sintiendo.**

** Por todos los dioses... voy a morir... – gimió.**

** No vas a morir – respondió Kasumi riendo – solo te vas a sentir fatal todo el día. Eso te pasa por tomar tanto. Llegaste ayer en un estado lamentable.**

** Uffff No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó después de cierta hora...**

** Bueno... te cuento que Tofú y yo despertamos al escuchar a un par de borrachos que cantaban en la entrada y por cierto, tengo que decir que tu acompañante era realmente muy guapo.**

** ¿Acompañante? – preguntó Akane, confundida.**

** Si, un hombre apuesto con una trenza y lindos ojos azules. **

** Ranma... – respondió bajito – Pero... ¿Porque estaba conmigo? – y de repente se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de algo muy importante – ¡¡¡¡SHINJI! – gritó, y salió corriendo de la habitación siendo seguida por Kasumi que solo corrió tras ella por reflejo, porque aún no entendía lo que había pasado.**

**Akane llegó jadeante al garaje y temblando de miedo, buscó su coche. Shinji estaba bien estacionado y aparentemente sin daño. Ella suspiró feliz. Su precioso coche estaba sano y salvo y ahora podía estar tranquila.**

** Akane... – escuchó la voz de su hermana tras de si – Mira la hora...**

** Vaya dioses, estoy atrasada – gritó y emprendió una nueva carrera, ahora regresando a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa en tiempo record. Saltando los escalones de dos a dos, bajó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y pasando delante de Tofú, que tomaba tranquilamente su desayuno, intentó quitarle el pan como de costumbre siendo sorprendida por un hábil movimiento de su cuñado que no le permitió robarle el pan como siempre en las mañanas.**

** Estas lenta hoy Akane, hehehehe – y sacándole la lengua, empezó a comer con gusto el fruto de su victoria.**

** Suerte para ti que tengo esta maldita resaca o ese pan sería mío ahora... - amenazó con una mirada feroz.**

** Mejor suerte mañana chica. Y… ¿No estás atrasada para lo trabajo?**

** Ay ¡Gran Kami!. Tengo que correr... – y agarrando su bolso se fue en dirección al garaje.**

** Ahhhh por cierto Akane... – completó Tofú mirándola muy serio.**

** ¿Si?**

** Cantas muy bien cuando estas borracha... – dijo con una risita.**

** Oh vaya... ¿Tenías que recordarme de eso? – y sin siquiera despedirse se fue en busca de Shinji.**

**Estaba cansada. Había pasado muchas horas sin dormir o comer y ahora su cuerpo cobraba el precio por tal negligencia. Desde que la chica se había ido, Ema entró en una especie de estado de shock que parecía haberla sacado de la realidad. **

** "Entonces es así como todo termina... Este tipo va a torturarme como hizo con la otra chica y después de dominar mi espíritu y acabar con mi resistencia y voluntad de sobrevivir va a raptar a otra mujer para que observe mi deplorable condición de sumisión y humillación para martirizarla tratando de adivinar cuando será su turno de ser torturada... Este hombre es enfermo... Estoy tan cansada... Y no pude ayudarla a escapar... Y ahora... debe estar muerta... Y yo prometí ayudarla..." – sus hombros empezaran a temblar y Ema sintió todo el peso del mundo en sus espaldas e inclinándose aún mas hacia al suelo empezó a llorar – "A quien quiero engañar... fue mi culpa... ella murió por mi culpa... porque lo enfrenté... porque intenté huír... ella murió por eso..." – escuchando el sonido de la puerta, levantó el rostro para toparse con la mirada feroz de aquel hombre, pero esta vez no consiguió desafiarlo con la mirada como hizo las otras veces, al contrario, volvió a bajar la mirada, sumisa.**

** Llegó tu turno chiquilla.**

** Lo sé...**

** ¡Estas atrasada! – la mirada molesta de Ryoga accionó el instinto de auto preservación de Akane que le decía que lo mejor era no decir nada en aquel momento y con una expresión culpable se acercó a Ranma para saber lo que había pasado en la reunión de aquel día.**

** Tenemos una nueva víctima, por eso el mal humor de Ryoga. Apenas llegamos hoy ya teníamos los informes del equipo que la encontró. Están en el local buscando pistas y recolectando evidencias.**

** Mierda... y justo hoy tenía que llegar atrasada. ¿Nosotros no iremos al parque? **

** Sí. Solo estamos esperando los últimos informes del otro equipo. Ellos ya hicieran una investigación minuciosa del local y como todas las otras veces el maldito no dejó pistas...**

** ¿Y la víctima? – preguntó Akane.**

** Aún no ha sido identificada, su descripción no está registrada en nuestras listas de personas desaparecidas. Un equipo de la morgue está en el local y avisaron que por la temperatura de su hígado se puede estimar que su muerte fue entre cuatro y seis horas antes.**

** ¿Y los reporteros?**

** Si hubieras llegado a la hora correcta no tendríamos que repetir todo de nuevo, ¿No lo crees Akane? – otra mirada fulminante de Ryoga hizo a Akane quedarse muda y completamente roja por la vergüenza. Era cierto que se había atrasado pero no por ese motivo podía tratarla de manera tan ruda. Pensó en responder algo cuando sintió que la jalaban del brazo. **

** Antes de que abras esa bocota y acabes con la poca paciencia y tolerancia que tiene Ryoga hoy, mejor te explico lo que pasó – y notando que Akane ya abría la boca para contestar, continuó - lo que pasa es que con el descubrimiento del cuerpo de la nueva víctima el comisario se quedó con un humor de perros y se desquitó con Ryoga que ahora se está desquitando con nosotros, entonces mejor cállate y aguanta el humor de perros que le durará todo el día. No tenemos nada mas que hacer en el local ya que el equipo que encontró el cuerpo ya hizo toda la recolección de evidencias y nos las van a traer pronto. El cuerpo será llevado al Instituto Medico Legal para una autopsia y recibiremos los informes tan pronto estén listos. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar. Mejor ve a buscarte un café, tienes una cara horrible y parece que lo necesitas...**

**El comentario la dejó aún mas molesta pero se fue a buscar el café en silencio. En eso tenía razón, necesitaba cafeína sin demora. Tal vez le ayudase a despertar de una buena vez de esa borrachera de la última noche. **

**Antes de que Akane pudiera decidir que hacer, Ukyo entró en la oficina muy apurada, caminando rápida y decididamente hacia Ryoga.**

** No puedo creer que te olvidaste que tenías una entrevista hoy con la prensa...**

** ¿Ya es la hora?**

** Estas media hora atrasado y el comisario no esta nada contento... ¡No puedo creer que te olvidaste de eso! Te mandé un memorando ayer avisando de la entrevista de hoy... – completó Ukyo preocupada.**

** En verdad me olvidé de los reporteros... El crimen de hoy hizo que se me olvidasen por completo. Perdona Ukyo, avísales a todos que llegaré en cinco minutos – y empezó a gruñir maldiciendo a los reporteros y sus necesidades estúpidas por noticias a toda la hora, mientras Ukyo salía de la sala.**

** Saben – empezó Mouse – casi tengo pena de los reporteros hoy... con el humor de perros que tiene Ryoga, tengo mis dudas si alguno de ellos saldrá vivo después.**

**La broma de Mouse solo consiguió sacar unas débiles sonrisas de sus demás compañeros de equipo que decidieron quedarse en silencio ante la mirada furiosa que Ryoga dirigió a Mouse. **

** Yo voy a esa maldita entrevista y ustedes prepárense para empezar a examinar las pruebas y los informes apenas lleguen. Tengo una reunión con el comisario después de la entrevista y es posible que tenga que ir al instituto medico legal para conversar con los legistas que están actuando en este caso. Quiero informes completos mañana a primera hora – y mirando muy serio a Akane, completó – y nada de atrasos... – y con esta última amenaza, salió rápido. **

** Definitivamente, esta de pésimo humor... – dijo Ranma encogiendo de hombros.**

** ¿¿¿Ahora lo confirmas? Antes te quedaste calladito – acusó Mouse con falsa molestia.**

** Juas, ¿Porque tú eres loco yo también tengo que serlo? No se provoca a Ryoga cuando esta furioso.**

** Saben chicos, ya que aún no llegan los informes, voy por más café. ¿¿¿Alguien mas quiere? – dos brazos se levantaron de prisa haciendo a Akane reír con ganas – vale, café extra-fuerte para todos porque me late que tenemos un largo día por delante.**

**Las horas pasaron despacio y todos aguardaban con impaciencia los informes. El humor de Ryoga ahora parecía haberlos contagiado a todos. Cuando finalmente llegaron los informes y las fotos, todos se pusieron a trabajar, haciendo una comparación con los ataques a las otras víctimas, buscando algún cambio en el _modus operandi_ o solo un descuido del ejecutor. De repente, Mouse golpeó los puños en la mesa con una expresión de frustración en el rostro.**

** ¿Es que ese mal nacido no se equivoca nunca? ¿No se descuida? Es imposible que alguien sea tan cuidadoso. ¿O somos nosotros los estúpidos que no percibimos las pistas bajo nuestras narices?**

** Mouse, ¿Tranquilo, si? Teniendo ataques de furia no vamos a descubrir nada. Mira que con ese golpe mezclaste las fotos. Déjame ordenarlas y ponerlas junto a sus informes y... – en ese instante Akane se quedó muda mirando detenidamente las fotos. Estaba boquiabierta y su actitud llamó la atención de los demás. **

** ¿Qué pasa Akane? – preguntó Mouse tocándole el hombro.**

** Déjame tranquila por unos instantes Mouse... – su mirada fija hizo que todos la imitasen y mirasen las fotografías con renovado interés. **

** ¿Qué está mirando?**

** ¡¡¡¡Shhhhhhhh! ¡No la interrumpan! Debe haber notado algo en las fotografías.**

** Pero ya miramos esas fotos miles de veces y nada de nada.**

** ¡No sea pesado, pe! Y cállate antes de que se le escape la idea...**

** Chicos... – dijo Akane en un susurro – ¿Notaron que todas las víctimas tienen la misma constitución física?**

** Ellas son diferentes Akane. Hay rubias morenas, color de ojos distintos... – dijo Ranma.**

** No hablo de eso. Miren la forma del rostro, de la nariz, mentón, la forma de los ojos, todas son semejantes en ese aspecto y me late que si sus cabellos no estuviesen cortados, tendrían el mismo corte de pelo.**

**En ese instante todos los hombres saltaron sobre las fotos, mirando detenidamente a cada una de las víctimas, poniendo sus fotos lado a lado y comparando cada detalle de sus rostros. **

** ¿Cómo no lo notamos antes? – gritó Mouse exasperado.**

** Es interesante como pueden tener las mismas características y al mismo tiempo tener sus diferencias. ¿Qué dijiste sobre sus cabellos, Akane? – preguntó Ranma ya mas animado.**

** No estoy segura, pero tengo la sensación que en sus rostros está la llave de algo. Este tipo no les toca el rostro a pesar de dejar marcas en todo su cuerpo. Y el pelo cortado... Tiene que tener algún significado. Deberíamos solicitar fotos de las víctimas, pero fotos recientes, de máximo un mes antes del secuestro. **

** Yo me encargaré de eso – gritó Mouse – voy a conseguirlas inmediatamente. Ranma, que tal si buscas en los ficheros médicos la altura y peso de cada una de ellas. Deben tener alguna otra característica que llama la atención del asesino. Que uno de ustedes también llame al legista para que informe sobre cualquier marca de nacimiento. **

** ¿Y yo? – preguntó Akane.**

** Tu quédate mirando los informes a ver si se te ocurre alguna otra idea brillante – completó Ranma guiñándole el ojo – finalmente encontramos algo en común entre las victimas. Espero que estés en lo correcto. **

**Akane se puso a examinar una y otra vez cada una de las fotos y los informes, ahora con nueva perspectiva. Ya había encontrado algo en común entre las chicas pero debía haber algo más. Ese formato de rostro... de los ojos... me recuerdan a alguien... pero ¿A QUIEN? **

**Él la había arrastrado afuera de la habitación y la llevó hasta la sala de al lado, arrojándola al suelo. Ema estaba cansada por todas las horas que había pasado sin dormir y estaba hambrienta. Desde que se había llevado a la chica de la habitación, no le no le había llevado nada para comer y se sentía débil. **

**Levantó el rostro despacio y se encontró con una escena espantosa. Delante sí había una especie de altar, con velas de varios tamaños y colores y muchas fotos y recortes de revistas. La única iluminación de la habitación era la de las velas y no conseguía ver con nitidez las fotos de la pared. ¿Serían de las chicas asesinadas? Intentó mirar mejor acercándose del altar pero fue detenida por su secuestrador.**

** No te acerques... Tú nunca será como ella, ¿Entiendes? – y con un movimiento brusco la agarró por el cuello poniéndola frente al altar – ¡MIRALA! – le gritó con los ojos refulgiendo de rabia – ¡Nunca serás como ella! ¡NUNCA!**

**Ema intentaba respirar pero la mano en su cuello impedía que el aire llegara a sus pulmones y la chica ya empezaba a desesperarse agarrando fuertemente la mano que tenia alrededor del cuello, intentando escapar. Su actitud solo enfureció más al hombre que la arrojó al suelo nuevamente y jalándola por el pelo la obligó a mirar el altar.**

** Te ordené mirarla. No pasas de ser una débil imitación de ella. Pero no eres ella. Nunca será como ella. ¡Ella es única!**

**Ema sentía que iba a desmayarse y antes de perder el sentido, miró a la gran foto rodeada de velas que estaba al centro del altar.**

** Por Kami... Es... – Pero todo se quedó oscuro.**

**Luces, luces y más luces. Sin duda querían cegarlo. Había una docena o más de reporteros con todos sus aparatos, como cámaras y micrófonos. La escena era intimidante y Ryoga tembló un poco, pero intentó mantenerse controlado. Había repasado una y otra vez todo lo que debía decir a los reporteros. Sólo debía tener cuidado y todo saldría bien. Siempre se debía de tener cuidado con lo que se decía a los reporteros, ellos eran capaces de sacar las conclusiones más absurdas de los comentarios más simples. Respiró profundo y se acercó a ellos.**

** Buenos días, soy el detective-jefe Ryoga Hibiki, responsable de esta investigación. Responderé a todas las preguntas, siempre que no afecten el curso de las investigaciones y espero que todos comprendan eso y no insistan cuando diga que no puedo responder algo. ¿Quién es el primero?**

**Hay una nueva víctima hoy. ¿Ya fue identificada?**

** Aún no. Su cuerpo ya fue llevado al instituto medico legal para una autopsia y para identificación.**

** ¿Tienen certeza que es una nueva víctima del maníaco del parque?**

** Aún no podemos afirmarlo, pero por la descripción que hizo el equipo que descubrió el cuerpo, todo indica que es obra del mismo asesino.**

** ¿Qué medidas esta tomando la policía para evitar un nuevo homicidio?**

** Aumentamos el número de vigilantes en el parque, los cuales están haciendo ronda las 24 horas del día, deteniendo a cualquier sospechoso, y que están mirando por víctimas en potencia.**

** ¿A qué llaman víctimas en potencia?**

** A mujeres caminando solas en las cercanías del parque, principalmente después de que ya oscureció, cuando la iluminación del parque se pone más débil. **

** ¿Aún con toda la publicidad dada por los medios de comunicación, aún hay personas desinformadas sobre los homicidios?**

** Por increíble que parezca, aún hay personas que no creen que el peligro sea real. En las rondas, los policías acompañan a las personas hasta fuera del parque por seguridad y les explican lo ocurrido, solicitando que eviten caminar en el parque después del anochecer. **

** ¿Alguna pista de la identidad del maníaco del parque?**

** Todo lo que descubrimos sobre la identidad del criminal es información confidencial – "juas... Que gran mentira. ¡Si aún no hay ninguna pista...! Pero ellos no necesitan saber eso".**

** ¿Cuantos policías están trabajando en este caso?**

** Tenemos a un equipo especialmente dedicado y varios otros auxiliares en las investigaciones. El número oficial de policías involucrados en esta operación también es confidencial.**

** ¿Alguna estimativa de cuanto tiempo falta para capturar al asesino?**

** "Vaya pregunta estúpida" – pensó Ryoga – "¿Seré adivino?" – el detective-jefe respiró profundo y prosiguió – No hay modo de hacer estimaciones... Esperamos tener nuevas evidencias que nos lleven a descubrir la identidad del asesino. También esperamos que cometa algún error para aumentar las pistas que tenemos.**

** ¿Creen que va a cometer algun error?**

** Esos psicópatas tarde o temprano cometen algún error. Son demasiados creídos y egocéntricos, creen ser más perspicaces que la policía y se descuidan. Es en ese momento que los capturamos.**

** Pero ya han sido once víctimas... ¿No debería de haber cometido algún error hasta el momento?**

** Tal vez lo haya hecho... Como dije en el principio... no puedo decir todo lo que sabemos.**

** ¿Entonces tiene la seguridad de que será capturado?**

** Con certeza. Tipos como él son nocivos para nuestra sociedad, son como el cáncer y deben ser extirpados. Tengo la seguridad de que cree que saldrá impune de todo esto pero aprovecho la oportunidad para avisarle que sus días de libertad están por terminar y lo vamos a exhibir como un trofeo para que cualquier otro que intente perturbar la paz de la población de Tokio lo piense dos veces antes de actuar...**

** ¿El maníaco del parque puede tomar esta declaración como un desafío personal? **

** Puede tomarlo como un aviso – y mirando muy serio a las cámaras, completó con visible molestia – Si me escuchas, te aviso que serás capturado. Tenlo por seguro. No eres lo suficientemente listo para engañar a la mejor fuerza policial que hay en Tokio, serás capturado y condenado por cada uno de tus crímenes. No creas que vas a escapar...**

**Y ante esta última declaración todos los reporteros empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo ocasionando un gran alboroto, haciendo que Ryoga diera por concluida la entrevista. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, logró escuchar algunos comentarios de los reporteros:**

** Y esa fue la declaración del detective-jefe de la Comisaría de Nerima...**

** Tal parece el detective-jefe lanzó un desafío al maníaco del parque...**

** El detective-jefe Hibiki esta determinado a capturar al maníaco del parque...**

**Y caminando decidido, Ryoga cerró la puerta tras de sí y no escuchó más las voces de los reporteros. Sonrío satisfecho. Había salido todo muy bien. Lo había conseguido. **

**Estaba adolorida. Parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Intentó moverse pero gimió por el dolor de sus heridas. No necesitaba mirar para saber que tenía marcas en todo el cuerpo.**

** "Menuda paliza me dio ese bastardo" – pensó molesta y apoyándose en la pared, intentó sentarse y nuevamente un quejido escapó de sus labios. No tenía ningún hueso roto, de eso tenía certeza pero el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, al punto de perder el apetito. Eso era algo que la sorprendía, porque antes de ser llevada a la otra sala, estaba hambrienta. Miró el plato de comida que tenía a un lado de su celda – "Por lo visto este tipo no quiere matarme de hambre" – pero no se animó a buscar la comida – "Estoy cansada... me duele... ahora solo quiero dormir" – dijo para sí, mientras cerraba los ojos cuando un grito proveniente del otro lado de la puerta la hizo saltar por la impresión. **

** ¡¡¡MALDITO! – el grito hizo a Ema acercarse a la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que pasaba – ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO! – era su secuestrador que gritaba y olvidándose del dolor que sentía, apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, para entender mejor lo que gritaba – ¿Te crees demasiado listo? ¿Crees que soy estúpido?**

** "¿A quien le estará gritando?" – se preguntó – "No escucho a nadie más, es como si estuviera solo..."**

** Vas a ver maldito engreído, te haré tragar cada una de tus palabras... Maldito Hibiki.**

** "¿Hibiki? ¿Quién es Hibiki?" **

** Entonces Ranma, ¿Qué descubriste?**

** Parece que tu raciocinio esta correcto Akane. Las víctimas son prácticamente de la misma estatura, con diferencia de unos pocos centímetros. Lo mismo pasa con sus pesos. Le telefoneé al legista y no hay ninguna marca de nacimiento que sea común entre ellas.**

** Algo es algo. Al parecer conseguimos identificar el perfil de las victimas. Las escoge por su apariencia.**

** Oye Akane, conseguí fotos recientes de algunas de las víctimas – Mouse entró corriendo, agitando las fotografías en la mano – de las once victimas, conseguí fotos de cinco pero me parece bastante alentador... Míralas – y empezó a poner las fotos una a una en la mesa, al tiempo que Ranma y Akane se acercaban para mirar las fotos.**

** Vaya... – dijo Ranma – ¿Eres bruja? Tienen el mismo corte de pelo... los colores son distintos pero el corte es idéntico. **

** ¿Y que es esa marca en sus rostros? – preguntó Ranma apuntando a una pequeña marca que todas tenían cerca de sus barbillas.**

** Ellas no tienen esa marca en las fotos que tenemos de las investigaciones – completó Mouse mientras buscaba los archivos de fotos de las victimas – Miren, no hay nada en sus rostros en las fotos que sacamos.**

** Porque es maquillaje – dijo Akane – Eso solo aumenta las semejanzas entre ellas. ¿Estarán imitando alguien?**

** Ey chicos, el laboratorio mandó unos informes de la víctima de hoy – Izume, la del laboratorio, había entrado en la sala con varias carpetas de colores en las manos. Llamaba mucho la atención por su manera extravagante de vestirse y peinados bizarros, siempre diciendo que era la última moda en estilo y nadie osaba contradecirla. Estaba especializándose en análisis químico y todos tenían la seguridad que terminaría afiliándose a la policía. **

** Hola Izume. ¿Alguna novedad en esos informes?**

** Nada de nada chicos. Lo lamento mucho. Este tipo es realmente cuidadoso. Lo que podemos confirmar es que la cuerda utilizada en esta nueva víctima es la misma que en las anteriores, no hay rastro de fibras de cualquier especie en el cuerpo, restos de piel o sangre bajo las uñas, solo puedo decir que sus cuerpos fueron muy bien lavados. ¿Y que tienen aquí?**

** Estamos viendo unas fotos de las víctimas. Buscamos algo común entre ellas y Akane notó que tienen la misma constitución física. Conseguimos unas fotos recientes de algunas de ellas y realmente son parecidas, principalmente por el corte de pelo y esa marca en el rostro. Parece que es maquillaje. Akane tiene la teoría de que están imitando a alguien pero no se nos ocurre a quien.**

** Déjenme mirar – Izume se acercó a la mesa y observó las fotos una por una y con un largo silbido anunció – es K. Gensai.**

** ¿Quién? – dijeron todos casi al unísono. **

** ¿¿¿En que mundo viven? Es K. Gensai, actriz de la novela más popular de este año. Veo todos los días a muchas chicas imitando su peinado y poniéndose esa marca en el rostro para quedar parecidas a ella… Por cierto, la suya es una marca verdadera.**

** ¿Entonces nuestro psicópata es un fan de la actriz? – preguntó Ranma, aturdido. **

** Es lo que parece – Mouse se quedó pensativo – debemos hablar con ella. Saber si ha recibido amenazas de cualquier clase, cartas o llamadas telefónicas, alguna cosa. **

** Mmmmmm Tendrán que esperar chicos... – dijo Izume muy seria – K. Gensai esta en una gira al norte de Japón, en Sapporo, si no me equivoco, haciendo publicidad a la novela, ¡Todos saben de eso! – y viendo las expresiones de sus interlocutores, completó – Bueno, casi todos... ¿¿¿Acaso no miran novelas? Vaya chicos incultos... Bueno, lo que se por las revistas es que debe de regresar a Tokio mañana, seria bueno que mandaran un oficio a la red de televisión para confirmar su regreso. **

** Gracias Izume – dijo Akane, satisfecha – no lo habríamos logrado sin tu ayuda. **

** De nada chicos, para eso estoy – y con uno ademán de despedida se dirigió a la salida – Oigan... – la chica se detuvo – si encuentran a K. Gensai mañana...**

** ¿Si? – preguntó Akane.**

** ¿¿¿Podrían pedirle un autógrafo? – una gotita surgió en la cabeza de los tres detectives, que solo consiguieron mover la cabeza afirmativamente.**

** Gracias chicos, son un encanto – y así se fue dejando a tres jóvenes, sin reacción, tras de sí.**

** Ella es rara – Akane fue la primera en romper el silencio – estamos tras un serial killer ¿Y ella se preocupa po autógrafos?**

** Sip – respondieron los chicos al mismo tiempo. Les llevó unos minutos reaccionar y continuar con las investigaciones.**

**Silencio. Después del despliegue de rabia que había escuchado por largo tiempo, ahora todo estaba en silencio. ¿Habría salido? El silencio indicaba que si y era ahora que Ema debía de reaccionar e intentar escapar. Sí él no estaba en la casa podría intentar forzar la puerta. Miró alrededor y buscó algo que pudiera usar, pero él tipo era realmente astuto. No tenía nada grande o fuerte para usar y la puerta era muy gruesa y maciza. **

** "Gritar no sirve de nada. Estoy en el subsuelo y nadie me va a escuchar" – continuó mirando cada punto de la habitación, con mucha dificultad por la poca iluminación que había. Entonces, entrecerrando los ojos, miró detenidamente a una esquina oscura y vio que cerca al techo había un caño de metal. Tanteando, notó que el caño venía del piso superior, de la habitación al lado – "debe ser un caño de agua... y como es de metal, si lo golpeo, debe resonar en algún sitio allá arriba" – y sacándose el zapato, empezó a martillar con todas sus fuerzas - "alguien tiene que escucharme, alguien tiene que escucharme" – pensaba con esperanza. **

** ¿Alguien consiguió contactar a Ryoga? – preguntó Ranma al resto del equipo.**

** Nada – respondió Mouse – No atiende ni su móvil ni su beeper. Si aún está en reunión con el comisario, están apagados. Si ya esta en el instituto médico legal, allá dentro no hay señal por la interferencia de los equipos.**

** Yo ya entré en contacto con el equipo de producción de la novela y ellos garantizaron que mañana K. Gensai estará en Tokio. También estuvieron de acuerdo con el pedido de discreción de la entrevista aunque se hayan quedado muy curiosos sobre el interés de la policía con ella.**

** ¿Les dijiste algo sobre el maníaco del parque? – preguntó Akane.**

** ¿Por quien me tomas? La bocota grande aquí eres tú... – respondió Ranma ásperamente.**

** Eyyyy – protestó la mujer molesta. **

** Ehhhhhhhhh paren los dos – intervino Mouse quedándose entre la pareja – nada de peleas ahora. Pasamos todo el día examinando las evidencias por enésima vez y después investigando la idea de Akane. Ahora solo nos falta leer los informes que Izume nos trajo y ver si aumentan en algo lo que ya tenemos. Ya es tarde y Ryoga quiere los informes a primera hora, entonces mi sugerencia es que ahora todos nos dediquemos a hacer nuestros informes e ir a casa a descansar que mañana vamos a tener otro largo día.**

** De acuerdo. Estoy exhausta.**

** Cierto, cierto. A escribir entonces – dijo Ranma ya dirigiéndose a su computadora. Y por un largo tiempo solo se escuchó el ruido de la digitación y uno que otro gruñido de Ranma. **

** "No puedo desistir... mas fuerte... No puedo parar" – Ema continuaba martillando el caño frenéticamente ignorando el dolor en sus brazos – "tengo la seguridad de que me van a escuchar. Alguien TIENE que escuchar" – tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho la puerta abrirse.**

** ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – el grito la asustó y girando rápido se encontró con su captor – ¿que crees que estas haciendo? – repitió él pausadamente, mientras caminaba en su dirección con una mirada de profundo odio en el rostro – Ya te dije que no hay forma de escapar, pero sigues intentándolo. Pensé que ya había domado tu voluntad pero me equivoqué y sabes, no me gusta errar... Eres terca pero te voy domar. Me engañaste por la última vez chiquilla. Vas a tener una gran lección hoy y voy a probar que yo no cometo errores – y la agarró por el pelo. **

** ¡Kasumi, llegué! – anunció Akane entrando a la casa y dejando su bolso sobre el sofá al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos – no sabes lo que conseguimos descubrir hoy.. ¿Kasumi? ¿Tofú?**

** Akane, perdona, no te escuche llegar – Kasumi apareció en la sala con el rostro rojo por venir corriendo. Estaba muy agitada, lo que no paso desapercibido por su hermana menor. **

** ¿Pasó algo Kasumi? Te noto extraña...**

** No estoy extraña, estoy feliz. Estaba allá arriba platicando con Tofú cuando llegaste y él aún está medio paralizado...**

** ¿Que pasó? – preguntó Akane desconfiada.**

** Bueno – Kasumi sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su delantal – esto llegó hoy.**

** ¿¿¿Y eso es?**

** El resultado de mi examen médico. ¡¡¡Estoy embarazada Akane!**

** ¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEE? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Desde cuando lo sospechas y no me contaste nada?**

** Jejejeje. Es eso mismo. Serás tía. Tengo ocho semanas de embarazo y no quise contarle a nadie antes de estar segura. **

** ¡Eso es sensacional Kasumi! No imaginas cuan contenta estoy. Serás una madre estupenda. ¿Y como esta Tofú?**

** Dejó de reaccionar después de la noticia, voy a esperar que se le pase el shock. Por ahora voy preparar una cena especial para celebrar juntos, ¿que tal? **

** Genial. Te ayudaré con la cena entonces – dijo Akane contenta.**

** Mmmmm. Mejor no cariño. Cada una con su especialidad. Yo no me meto con tus pistolas y tú no te metes con mis potajes – respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa.**

** Tú siempre evitando que cocine. Ya empiezo a sospechar que no te gusta mi comida... – y ante el silencio de su hermana, continuó – oyeeeeeee ahora es que debes decir que te gusta si mi comida... **

** Te lo diría cariño, pero no me gusta mentir... – respondió Kasumi riendo y salió corriendo hacia la sala, táctica de evasión para salvar la piel, siendo perseguida por Akane entre gritos y risas – No me puedes perseguir, soy una gestante, necesito cuidados – y ambas corrieran al piso superior donde Tofú aún estaba sentando en la cama, inmóvil, mirando el vacío. **

** "¿¿Quien diablos llama a esta hora?" – gruñó Ranma molesto, mirando su reloj antes de atender el teléfono – SON LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA – exclamó molesto - ALÓ – gritó – es Ranma, ¿sabes que horas son? – la voz al otro lado de la línea hablaba nerviosa – ¿Qué? ¿¿Cuando? Dame quince minutos que estoy llegando allí – colgó el teléfono y buscó su móvil, digitó rápidamente unos números para escuchar enseguida una voz agitada.**

** ¿Alo? – dijo la voz femenina.**

** ¿Akane? Es Ranma.**

** ¿Cómo tienes mi número? Olvídalo, después hablamos de eso. ¿Te llamaron también?**

** Imagino que llamaron el equipo entero. Pero igual te llamé para ver si no te atrasabas otra vez.**

** Ja y ja... Estoy casi lista por si quieres saberlo. En cinco minutos estaré saliendo de casa.**

** Genial. Entonces en el camino pasa a recogerme.**

** ¿Quieres un aventón? ¿Entonces además de mal conductor también eres de aquellos que tienen miedo de manejar durante la noche?**

** Muy graciosa. Si hay algo de lo que tengo miedo es que manejes hecha una loca hasta allá. Mejor voy junto a ti para tener la seguridad de que no vas a atropellar a nadie en el camino.**

** Buena excusa. En diez minutos estaré allí y seguiremos con esta pelea en el camino.**

** Hecho. Una buena discusión me ayudará a despertar.**

** Ey, amor. Tu móvil está sonando. **

** ¿Qué? – gimió el hombre.**

** Tu móvil. **

** ¿Alo? Si, si. Entiendo, estaré allí lo más pronto posible – y saltando de la cama, empezó a vestirse.**

** ¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde vas?**

** Otro ataque del maníaco del parque amor. Tengo que irme.**

** No puedo creerlo. Tú dijiste que esa noche... – pero no llegó a terminar la frase pues la callaron con un beso.**

** Si lo sé, pero tú conoces las reglas. Tengo que atender los llamados no importa la hora. Prometo que te voy compensar después, ok?**

** De acuerdo. Cuídate. Te amo.**

** También te amo – dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.**

** ¿Aló? ¿Sabes que hora es? – dijo entre bostezos – ¿QUÉ? Ya estoy levantando. Estaré en el local lo más pronto posible. ¿Y el resto del equipo ya fue informado? De acuerdo, no me preocuparé por eso entonces. ¿Ya hay reporteros en el local? Muy bien, diles que mantengan la máxima discreción. La última vez que fueron a la escena del crimen los reporteros habían contaminado una buena parte del área. Por las dudas pon el cordón de aislamiento. Ahhhh una cosa más, consigan algo de café por favor. **

**Ni vió bien lo que se estaba poniendo. La idea de una nueva víctima lo dejó loco. ¿Cuantas más iba a matar ese loco antes de ser capturado? La furia le hacía temblar las manos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para controlar las ganas de gritar. Estaba frustrado – "Voy a matar a ese tipo" - agarró las llaves del coche y se fue al garaje.**

**Ranma ya estaba frente a su casa cuando Akane llegó. Entró al auto sin decir palabra y así, en silencio, se movilizaron por algunas cuadras. El desanimo estaba estampado en sus rostros y la sensación de derrota les corroía. Agarrando fuertemente el volante, Akane empezó a hablar.**

** ¿Te contaron algún detalle?**

** Nada. Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Algo muy serio paso esta vez.**

** ¿Por qué crees en eso?**

** Porque nos llamaron y no dejaron la investigación al equipo que encontró la víctima. Además... – Ranma se calló pensativo.**

** ¿¿¿Además? **

** Además ese ataque fue muy cerca al anterior... Sólo un día después... Algo debe de haber pasado.**

** Ya casi llegamos – dijo Akane y el resto del trayecto permanecieron en silencio, absortos en sus pensamientos.**

**En el parque algunos vehículos de la policía ya estaban estacionados bloqueando la entrada. Llegaron al mismo instante en que Mouse salía de su carro y todos caminaron juntos hacia la entrada. Allí se encontraban reunidos un gran grupo de policías y todos tenían en sus rostros la misma expresión de frustración y tristeza. Cada víctima nueva le daba más confianza al asesino y solo hacía que todos tuvieran la seguridad de que atacaría nuevamente. **

** ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo? – preguntó Ranma a uno de los policías. **

** Los llevaré hasta allá, detectives. Por favor síganme.**

** ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que la encontraron?**

** Casi una hora. Entre descubrir el cuerpo y llamar a la comisaría.**

** ¿Y porque el equipo que descubrió el cuerpo no empezó con las investigaciones? – preguntó Ranma, notando que el policía se ponía nervioso.**

** El encargado tiene que responderle eso, detective – la actitud esquiva del policía dejó a todos inquietos. Al parecer, la conclusión de Ranma de que algo iba mal esta vez parecía más y más concreta. Mouse estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que se quedó ajeno a toda conversación. Agarraba fuertemente su maleta y con su equipo fotográfico caminaba decidido.**

** ¿Y quien es el encargado en este caso? – insistió Ranma.**

** Es el comisario Kimura, detective.**

** ¿El propio comisario? – preguntó Akane incrédula, pero sin obtener respuesta porque a esa hora llegaron frente a un grupo de policías que cercaban el cuerpo. El comisario Kimura fue el primero en verlos y caminó en su dirección.**

** ¿Dónde esta Ryoga?**

** Debe de estar por llegar señor, su casa queda más lejos que las nuestras y lleva mas tiempo llegar hasta aquí – Ranma ahora estaba muy inquieto, el rostro del comisario señalaba que algo estaba muy mal – ¿Qué pasó, señor?**

**El comisario no dijo ninguna palabra sólo miró en dirección al grupo y con un gesto ordenó que dejasen el cuerpo descubierto.**

** Mierda – susurró Mouse mientras Akane ahogaba un grito escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ranma que de manera automática pasó un brazo por su cintura en una actitud protectora – "Esto no puede estar pasando" – pensó con pánico. Empezó a caminar en dirección del cuerpo cuando escuchó un grito trás de sí.**

** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – se volvió rápido para ver a Ryoga de rodillas aullando como un animal herido – Akari... – sollozó.**

**Bueno, y se termina otro capitulo. Siento mucho por no tener publicado antes pero simplemente no conseguía terminar ese capítulo, creo que fue lo más difícil de hacerlo hasta ahora. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaran mails – que por cierto me encantaran demasiado además de me motivaren a seguir escribiendo – les mando un gran abrazo. Como siempre, dedico ese capitulo a mis amigas/consejeras/editoras Patty, Joce y Jazmín que son mis "cobayas" de ese experimento que es escribir uno fic de suspense y a mi chico del corazón.**

**En esa vez quiero indicar una serie llamada "Cold Case" que es absolutamente genial. La historia gira alrededor de la detective Lilly Rush (de Minority Report) y de sus compañeros de equipo que investigan los casos archivados – crimines que nunca fueran solucionados. Con base en nuevos testigos o utilizando la tecnología actual para examinar las pruebas o hasta mismo encontrar nuevas pruebas, ese equipo se depara muchas veces con criminosos que pensaban tener escapado impunes de sus crimines. Esa serie ya va para su tercera temporada y vale la pena ser vista. **

**En lo elenco estàn: Kathryn Morris (_Detetive Lilly Rush_), Danny Pino (_Detetive Scotty Valens_), John Finn (_Tenente Tom Stillman_), Jeremy Ratchford (_Detetive Ronnie Vera_) e Thom Barry (_Detetive Will Jeffries_).**

**Dudas, sugerencias y comentarios a mi correo: **


	4. Chapter 4

**El silencio era perturbador. Ni siquiera osaban respirar. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en la terrible escena que se desarrollaba en su delante: Un hombre de rodillas, frente al cuerpo sin vida de su esposa. Él lloraba inconsolable y ninguno de sus colegas se atrevían a acercarse en ese momento pues no sabían que decir o que hacer para consolarlo. **

**La imagen que tenían delante era terriblemente familiar. Una mujer sentada en el suelo, con sus muñecas atadas tras del tronco de un árbol por gruesas cuerdas, al igual que sus tobillos. Otra cuerda mantenía su rostro erguido, mirando al vacío. Y así como las otras víctimas, su pelo estaba cortado casi al ras de la nuca y en su pecho, dibujado sobre su piel con sangre, un número doce. La diferencia era que esta vez la víctima era conocida por todos. Akari, la esposa del detective-jefe Ryoga.**

**EVIDENCIAS**

**Capitulo 4**

**Secretos y mentiras - **

**Ema estaba adolorida. La última paliza había sido la peor hasta ahora y mal podía moverse sin emitir gemidos. Esta vez su raptor parecía más alterado que lo normal. Sus ojos... Recordarlos la hacía estremecer. El hecho es que esta vez el hombre estaba realmente furioso y descargó todo su odio en el cuerpo de Ema. Él gritaba maldiciones contra la policía, lo que hizo a Ema alegrarse un poco. Tal vez la policía al fin tenía alguna pista y sería rescatada. Tal vez...**

**En el parque los reporteros, alertados por las comunicaciones de radio de la policía, empezaron a llegar en bandos y no tardaron en encontrar un policía dispuesto a recibir una suma de dinero por información de la identidad de la nueva víctima. Cuando el nombre de Akari Hibiki fue mencionado, gran conmoción se ocasionó y algunos reporteros inmediatamente empezaron a divulgar la noticia para la TV local, declarándola como la nueva víctima del asesino, como un acto de venganza de su parte contra las declaraciones del detective-jefe el día anterior.**

**Ranma, Akane y Mouse estaban cerca a Ryoga, sin dirigirle la palabra. Todos sabían que no había nada que hacer o que decir para consolar a su amigo en aquel momento y que lo mejor era quedarse cerca para, al menos, evitar que alguien lo fuera a molestar.**

**No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el coche del Instituto Médico Legal llegara al local para llevarse el cadáver de Akari, pero esta vez todo era diferente. El respetuoso silencio de todos los que participaban en esa operación demostraba los sentimientos de solidaridad. Uno de sus miembros había sido involucrado directamente y siempre en esos casos todos los policías, peritos médicos y técnicos de la investigación tomaban el dolor del colega como propio. El riesgo de su profesión era recordado por todos en aquel momento. **

**Los médicos legistas llevaron el cuerpo hasta el coche, siendo acompañados por Ryoga, que insistía en ir con ellos hasta el Instituto Médico Legal donde se realizaría la autopsia. Frente a su decisión el comisario empezó su ola de protestas, insistiendo en que debería regresar a casa y descansar.**

** No hay más que puedas hacer por ahora, Ryoga. Has tenido un gran shock y debes de ir a casa a descansar. Sabes que haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo por localizar al asesino – el comisario puso una mano en su hombro – Quiero que te vayas ahora. Mouse te llevará a casa – y diciendo esto le hizo una señal a Mouse para que se acercase – Y quédate en casa hasta que te llame. Prometo que te comunicaré de cada detalle de la investigación y de cada avance.**

**Ryoga sólo movió la cabeza y se dirigió al coche que Mouse señalaba. Antes de que Mouse entrara al coche el comisario le jaló del brazo, reteniéndolo.**

** De ninguna manera le dejes prender la televisión. Seguramente el asesinato de Akari va a aparecer a toda hora y lo último que Ryoga necesita es ver esa clase de noticias.**

** Tranquilo. Lo estaré vigilando. – y volteándose de manera casi brusca, completó – Manténganme informado de todo, ¿Si? **

** Hecho – respondió lo comisario – Ahora vete y hazlo descansar. **

**Ranma y Akane observaban todo desde una distancia más amplia. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Ranma rompiera el silencio.**

** Hay algo malo en todo esto… - dijo muy serio, mirando hacia el lugar donde antes había estado el cuerpo, Akane miró hacia allí también, intrigada.**

** ¿Exactamente de que hablas?**

** Es una corazonada… No lo puedo explicar muy bien… Pero hay algo que me incomoda. Mejor nos vamos a la comisaría y buscamos más pistas en los informes que tenemos.**

** Alguien tiene que conseguir información de Ryoga… Saber donde estaba ayer Akari y con quien… Cualquier cosa que nos ayude.**

** Mouse está ahora con Ryoga, seguramente que se va a encargar de eso. Salgamos de aquí.**

**Durante el trayecto a la comisaría, Ranma se mantuvo en completo silencio, mirando a través de la ventana. Su mirada distante le hacía percibir a Akane que seguía pensando en el crimen, y no es que ella no estuviera pensando en eso también, sólo que a Ranma le molestaba algo y Akane estaba muy curiosa de saber lo que tenía en mente.**

**Frente a la comisaría había una horda de reporteros que esperaban por cualquier información. Sus cámaras buscando la mejor posición para las tomas.**

**Una Ukyo muy pálida los esperaba ansiosa en la recepción y mientras Akane y Ranma se dirigían al escritorio les iba alcanzando toda la información recibida.**

** Hoy en la mañana se descubrió una carta dirigida a Ryoga que fue dejada ayer en la portería, ya casi al anochecer. La recepcionista la guardó para entregársela pero se le olvidó avisarle a la del turno noche quien recién la vio hoy en la mañana y ya sabiendo del asesinato de Akari llamó a los peritos para que buscaran el sobre porque no quería tocar nada.**

** Chica lista. ¿Y ya hay alguna pista? – preguntó Ranma sin dejar de caminar.**

** Aún nada, pero ya le avisé a Izume para que nos avise si descubre alguna cosa por pequeña que sea.**

** Pues si el maldito dejó alguna evidencia, Izume la va a descubrir… Lo que tiene de rara lo tiene de lista – y volteando hacia Akane añadió - ¿Qué tal si te comunicas con la emisora para saber si K. Genzai ya llegó a Tokio?**

** Eso haré – contestó Akane mientras buscaba el teléfono.**

** Yo iré a llamar a Mouse, a ver si consiguió sacarle alguna información a Ryoga.**

**La música estaría resonando por todo el lugar sino fuera porque la estaba oyendo a través de audífonos. Nadie en el laboratorio entendía como la chica conseguía concentrarse con un ruido tan infernal. El hecho era que ella sólo escuchaba rock pesado y música grunge y tenía todas las características de una fan del género. El pelo en complicados peinados que parecían ser de los que tomaban horas hacerlos, grandes aretes de plata a juego con pulseras, anillos y collares que usaba siempre, el maquillaje era cargado y en tonos oscuros que la hacían parecer un personaje de las películas de Tim Burton… Pero con el tiempo las personas del laboratorio acabaron acostumbrándose a sus excentricidades especialmente por su genialidad y es que en el poco tiempo que había estado allí había demostrado un talento innato y una gran intuición que tenía un gran margen de aciertos en su trabajo.**

** "Bien, muy bien" – pensaba la chica mientras terminaba el análisis del sobre que le habían entregado hace unas horas – "Interesante… Sin duda interesante…" – la chica se paró un instante mirando al vacío mientras mascaba su chicle, otra de sus manías, mascar chicle mientras pensaba, ya que, según si misma, mantener un músculo en movimiento siempre le ayudaba a pensar – "Reacciona chica, reacciona" – de repente saltó de la silla y con un grito que asustó a todos exclamó - ¡EUREKA! ¡ES CLARISIMO! ¡COMO NO LO NOTE ANTES! Hay veces que soy lenta… - y antes de explicarle a sus colegas lo que había descubierto Izume salió corriendo del lugar.**

**¿Y cómo está Ryoga, Mouse? – preguntó Ranma preocupado.**

** Bajo las circunstancias diría que está lo mejor posible. Apenas llegamos empezó a darle puñetazos a la pared y a lanzar maldiciones, no se como no se rompió la mano. Esperé a que se calmara y platicamos un rato sobre lo ocurrido ayer. Me dijo que Akari tenía un compromiso, al parecer una cena para recaudar fondos para la construcción de una escuela en Zimbabwe y que le había avisado que pasaría allá la noche con su equipo y que sólo regresaría a casa por la mañana. Ryoga buscó la agenda de teléfonos y llamó a una de las compañeras de Akari – Mouse hizo una pausa para revisar sus anotaciones – Arisa Saito, ella nos dijo que Akari llamó a media tarde para avisar que iba a llegar tarde pero no llegó a la reunión, también nos dijo que llamó al móvil de Akari varias veces pero sin resultado. Akari nunca había faltado a un compromiso y todas estaban muy preocupadas y que recién se enteraron de lo ocurrido hoy por los noticieros. Dejó su dirección y de otras cuatro compañeras por si es necesario… ¿Y ustedes? ¿Han descubierto algo?**

** Aún nada. Akane fue a averiguar si la actriz esa ya regresó de Tokio… ¡Ah, si! Apenas llegamos Ukyo nos avisó de un sobre dirigido a Ryoga, el sobre y la carta ya estás siendo analizados en el laboratorio, a ver si descubren alguna pista.**

** Muy bien, Ryoga está descansando en su habitación. Le obligué a tomar un poco de whisky e ir a acostarse.**

** Es lo mejor, te avisaré apenas descubramos algo más.**

**Vale, estaré a la espera.**

**Antes de que Ranma colgara el teléfono el huracán Izume irrumpió en la sala casi chocando con Akane que regresaba en ese preciso instante.**

** ¡Chicos, descubrí algo! El tipo finalmente cometió un error… - dijo la chica, contenta, llamando la atención de Ranma y Akane.**

** ¿Qué descubriste? – gritaron al unísono.**

** Pues… Miren… - con un movimiento brusco Izume colocó el sobre y la carta sobre la mesa, ambos seguros en un estuche de plástico para evitar la contaminación. Ranma y Akane se inclinaron para leer el contenido de la carta la cual había sido hecha con recortes de palabras de periódicos y revistas pegadas toscamente en el papel.**

**No sabes con quien te estás metiendo cerdo maldito. Te crees demasiado listo pero te probaré que no lo eres. Déjame en paz y estarás a salvo. No te lo volveré a decir – leyó Akane en voz alta y girando hacia Ranma completó – seguro que es del maniático, está amenazando a Ryoga por la entrevista.**

** Eso parece… - contestó Ranma muy serio, una arruga formándose en su frente, como si estuviera tratando de sacar ideas de su cerebro a la fuerza - … eso parece… – repitió**

** ¿Y qué descubriste, Izume? – preguntó Akane.**

** Pues… buscaba huellas digitales ya que el sujeto usó goma y por lo general siempre dejan alguna marca durante el manoseo, pero no había nada, como siempre había sido cuidadoso de ese detalle… Entonces se me ocurrió que podía haber dejado otras marcas y en eso ahondé. Decidí hacer un análisis químico del papel y del sobre extrayéndoles un pedacito a cada uno para intentar encontrar alguna cosa por pequeña que fuera. La verdad es que ni yo sabía a ciencia cierta lo que buscaba, era sólo una corazonada… – como los chicos no hacían ningún comentario sobre su famosa intuición, Izume continuó con su narrativa - … lo que pasa es que encontré vestigios… - hizo una pausa como queriendo crear suspenso - ¡¡¡Y adivinen lo que encontré! – gritó exaltada – Ranma y Akane permanecían en silencio, Izume hizo una mueca de disgusto – Vaya público cautivante que son ustedes… En fin, encontré… - la chica hizo una nueva pausa dramática - NITRATO DE PLATA, SULFATO FERROSO y TIOSULFATO SÓDICO – anunció con un grito mientras levantaba los brazos haciendo con sus manos la señal de victoria.**

**Ranma y Akane permanecían en silencio, con un gran signo de interrogación en sus caras. El silencio duró como tres segundos, hasta que Ranma reaccionó.**

** ¡Y ACASO TENGO CARA DE SABER QUE PORQUERIAS SON ESAS! – la pequeña vena que se formó en el cuello de Ranma demostraba claramente que estaba al límite de su paciencia, la cual normalmente ya era poca. Izume suspiró frustrada.**

** ¿Nunca oyeron hablar de cianuro de potasio o ácido pirogálico? – preguntó Izume mientras volvía a masticar su chicle con fuerza renovada.**

** ¿Y QUE DIABLOS TIENE ESO DE ESPECTACULAR?**

**El comentario de Ranma hizo que la chica elevase su rostro al cielo como si le hablase al Todo Poderoso.**

**Perdónale, Padre, porque no sabe lo que dice…**

**Ahora fue Ranma quien suspiró y volteando hacia Akane habló suavemente – Ayúdame Akane o le voy a pegar a esta chica… - Akane sólo le sonrió y poniéndole una mano en el pecho lo alejó delicadamente, poniéndose al lado de Izume.**

** Ya notamos que hiciste un gran descubrimiento, pero lamentablemente no todos tenemos tu gran capacidad mental – el comentario de Akane hizo brillar los ojos de Izume con satisfacción – Ahora explícanos en un lenguaje que podamos entender.**

** Busca a un fotógrafo – respondió Izume con sencillez.**

** ¿Un fotógrafo?**

** Nitrato de plata, sulfato ferroso y tiosulfato sódico son usados para el revelado de fotografías. Hoy en día las tiendas de revelados tienen equipos automáticos y los empleados prácticamente no tienen contacto con los agentes químicos del proceso. Este tipo debe tener su propio cuarto oscuro y hace sus revelados de forma manual, así que hay mucha probabilidad de que el maniático del parque sea un fotógrafo.**

**La declaración de Izume hizo saltar a Ranma de alegría y en un gestos súbito abrazó a la chica y la giró en el aire mientras gritaba y ella protestaba.**

** Eres la mejor – le dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo y la besaba en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar y luego empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta a la vez que jalaba a Akane - ¿Y la actriz?**

** Ya volvió y nos está esperando – contestó Akane, jadeando, dada la prisa que llevaba Ranma y así salieron corriendo hacia el garaje, dejando tras si a una chica aún aturdida que mascaba su chicle mientras trataba inútilmente de arreglarse el cabello.**

** Y a mi me dicen rara…**

** Ranma, vas a arrancarme el brazo… - se quejó Akane, haciendo que Ranma la soltase y empezase a caminar más despacio.**

** Lo siento, Akane. Creo que me emocioné con todo esto. Es la primera vez que tenemos una pista concreta sobre la identidad de este tipo y… bueno… ¡Me entusiasmé!**

** Yo también estoy feliz y no por eso ando comportándome como loca. Mira, por si las dudas… YO voy a manejar – Ranma asintió a las justas, como si aún estuviera bajo el efecto de la adrenalina y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.**

**Al llegar a la emisora de televisión fueron recibidos discretamente por el asistente de K. Gensai, tal y como habían acordado por teléfono. Ninguna de las partes quería publicidad, la actriz por no querer que su nombre fuera involucrado y la policía por tratar de ocultar la información que tenía de los medios públicos.**

**La mujer estaba evidentemente nerviosa cuando Ranma y Akane entraron a su camerino y con una mirada le indicó a su asistente que no debía de permanecer presente durante la entrevista. El joven salió lo más silenciosamente posible mientras que la actriz les señalaba un sofá y se encaminaba a un sillón personal. Ranma y Akane se sentaron y esperaron a que la mujer se acomodase y tranquilizase para empezar con las preguntas. Como adivinando las intensiones de los dos detectives, ella empezó a hablar con una suave y melodiosa voz.**

** Ayer recibí un comunicado que unos detectives querían hablar conmigo. Confieso que me quedé muy sorprendida…**

** Pues bien, señora Gensai, supongo que ya ha escuchado algo sobre el maniático del parque… - dijo Ranma con cautela, observando la reacción de la mujer ante la información. Ella se estremeció ligeramente.**

** ¿Y quién en Japón no sabe sobre eso? Fueron crímenes terribles, sólo que no se me ocurre que tengo que ver yo con ello…**

** Pues nuestras investigaciones nos llevaron hasta su nombre – continuó Ranma – Creemos que el asesino tiene alguna obsesión por usted y venimos a investigar si es que ha recibido alguna carta, teléfono o mensaje que pudiera identificarlo.**

** ¡Oh! Lo que pasa es que recibo centenares de mensajes a diario, por lo general no los leo todos y eso de la obsesión…**

** Tranquila señora Gensai – interrumpió Akane – Ahora que los sabemos habrá una escolta policial para acompañarla hasta el final de las investigaciones.**

** Eso no será necesario, la emisora ya tiene guardaespaldas para estas situaciones. Estoy bastante conmocionada y quisiera saber que puedo hacer para ayudarles.**

** Sólo le pedimos que intente recordar si recibió algún tipo de correspondencia que le llamase la atención, algún tipo de pedido insistente o que demostrase una admiración excesiva.**

** Nada que pueda recordar, lo siento mucho, si quieren les puedo dar la correspondencia de los últimos tres días, no tengo las anteriores – dijo sonrojada – me deshago de ellas cada cierto tiempo… No quiero que piensen que no me gustan los fans, es sólo que no tengo donde guardar tanto papel, lo siento.**

** No se preocupe señora Gensai, con la correspondencia que tiene guardada estará bien. **

** Por favor, dejen la formalidad, pueden llamarme Kodachi.**

** Muy bien seño… Kodachi – corrigió Akane ante la mirada severa de la mujer – Y sobre los de la emisora ¿Ha observado algún comportamiento extraño de alguno de ellos? Los asistentes, administradores, o cualquiera del estudio… especialmente los fotógrafos…**

** ¿Fotógrafos? – preguntó Kodachi en un susurro.**

** ¿Conoce alguno?**

** Si… - su voz se volvió temblorosa y ronca… y dudó antes de seguir hablando – Mi hermano, él es fotógrafo.**

** ¿Su hermano? – exclamó Akane con sorpresa – ¿Y cómo se llama?**

** Tatewaki…**

** ¿Tatewaki Gensai? – pregutó Ranma, haciendo anotaciones.**

** Tatewaki Kuno – corrigió la mujer – Gensai es mi apellido de casada.**

** ¿Y cuando vio a su hermano por última vez?**

** Hace cinco años, cuando me casé…**

** ¿Y luego ya no supo más de él?**

** Él no aprobaba mi matrimonio…**

**Notando lo incómoda que estaba Kodachi por el rumbo que estaba tomando la entrevista, Akane quiso tranquilizarla para que se sintiera más cómoda y seguir con el interrogatorio.**

** Primero hay que aclarar que no tiene por que preocuparse. Tenemos que examinar todas las posibilidades y a cualquier sospechoso. Lo más seguro es que sea un fan obsesionado ya que busca víctimas que tienen semejanza física con usted – ante este último comentario de Akane, Kodachi rompió a llorar copiosamente.**

** Por favor, no queremos ponerla nerviosa. No estamos acusando a su hermano.**

** ¿Es que no entienden? Estoy segura de que él sería capaz de matar a esas chicas…**

**Sentía que la lucidez se le colaba entre los dedos y estaba suprimiendo las ganas de gritar histéricamente como había estado haciendo las últimas horas. Estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas mientras se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás. Se encontraba en una completa oscuridad ya que para castigarla por su último intento de pedir ayuda, su secuestrador la había dejado sin luz para 'reflexionar' como dijo el perro.**

**Aún mantenía las esperanzas. La idea del caño, aunque no surtiera efecto, le había despertado las ganas de seguir viviendo. No iba a claudicar. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas. Quería pensar de manera razonable, pero estaba demasiado cansada y sólo tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Lo malo era que últimamente sólo tenía horribles pesadillas en las que el tipo la torturaba más y más.**

** "El maldito ya invadió mi mente…"**

**Ranma y Akane corrían por los pasillos de la emisora de la televisión, cada uno con su móvil, informando lo descubierto.**

** Pues si, comisario, Kodachi Gensai nos dio la dirección de la casa de su hermano y hay mucha probabilidad de que sea él. La casa está cerca al parque y Gensai nos informó que tiene una bodega de vino en el sótano, construida de piedra para mantener baja la temperatura y el aire húmedo para la conservación de las bebidas – el comisario seguía en silencio mientras escuchaba a Ranma al tiempo que hacía gestos a los demás dándoles a entender que algo importante estaba pasando. Ukyo notó que el comisario necesitaba hacer anotaciones y le pasó un papel en las que el comisario anotó la dirección y las órdenes inmediatas, apenas terminó de escribir le pasó el papel a Ukyo quien lo leyó y abrió los ojos al leer el contenido. Escrito en enormes garabatos se distinguía claramente lo siguiente:**

"**Tenemos al mal nacido. Que todos los detectives disponibles vayan a New Kokusai Building, 3-4-1, Marunoychi – Chyoda Ku, Tokio" – el rostro de Ukyo se iluminó de inmediato y se dispuso a pasar las órdenes a los detectives que se encontraban presentes.**

**Apenas terminó de pasar las órdenes del comisario, Ukyo se dirigió a su oficina para hacer una llamada. Estaba muy ansiosa y esperó nerviosa hasta que escuchó una voz del otro lado de la línea.**

** Residencia Hibiki.**

** ¿Mouse? Es Ukyo. Te llamo para avisar que Ranma y Akane encontraron a un sospechoso y que al parecer es el culpable ya que el comisario mandó a todos los detectables disponibles en su busca.**

** ¿Estás segura? ¿Cuándo pasó?**

** En este instante, hace dos minutos que se fueron.**

** ¿Y dónde queda su casa?**

** La verdad es que está muy cerca de la casa de Ryoga… Si es que puedes ve para allá, para reforzar a los equipos. Anota la dirección.**

**Mouse anotó la dirección a prisa, mientras hacía comentarios sobre la localización. Lo cierto es que estaba muy cerca y aún no sabía si podría ir a ayudar o no. No sabía si podía dejar a Ryoga a solas. Recibida la información se despidió de Ukyo y se quedó con el teléfono en mano, viendo la dirección que tenía en el papel. Mientras divagaba entre si ir o no ir escuchó que alguien colgaba un anexo del teléfono. El ruido lo sacó de su estado de estupor, alguien había escuchado la conversación con Ukyo, e instintivamente fue a la habitación de Ryoga, encontrándola vacía.**

** Mierda – vociferó y de inmediato fue a buscar las llaves de su coche.**

** ¿QUE? – gritó Akane al teléfono, dejando a Ranma curioso, pero no por ello perdió su concentración en la calle… Ya manejaba bastante mal y si tuviera que prestarle atención a todos los gritos de Akane seguro que se volvería loco - ¿Cómo rayos pasó eso? – Akane seguía hablando sin explicarle nada, dejando a Ranma aún más curioso mientras alternaba su mirada de la chica a la calle, situación que le dejaba bastante incómodo. En una de esas no se percató de un pequeño agujero que estaba en la calle y a la velocidad que iba el coche saltó e hizo que Akane se golpeara la cabeza contra el techo. La joven, sin dejar de conversar, le lanzó una mirada feroz haciéndole saber a Ranma que no manejaría durante el trayecto de regreso a la comisaría.**

** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién llamó? ¡Dime algo pe'! – gruñó molesto, Akane no le hizo caso. Ranma apretó más el volante deseando que fuera el cuello de la chica. Odiaba quedarse con curiosidad. Akane colgó el teléfono, suspirando, lo que le dejó más inquieto.**

** ¿Y entonces? – preguntó molesto.**

** ¡Tenemos otro problema! Ryoga escuchó donde está ubicada la casa del maniático y escapó. Debe estar camino allá, y con mucha rabia contra el tipo. Tenemos que llegar antes que él o temo lo peor.**

**Después del último comentario de Akane, Ranma tragó saliva y aceleró más, aumentando la velocidad pero no antes de resbalar en una curva y derribar un buzón de correo.**

** Oyeeeeee – protestó Akane – te dije que la idea es llegar pronto… ¡Y VIVOS!**

**Ranma sólo gruñó.**

**Ema despertó asustada, se había quedado dormida y un gran ruido la había despertado. No conseguía entender del todo lo que estaba pasando, sólo escuchaba gritos ahogados y lo que parecía una persecución.**

** "Tal vez alguien haya encontrado este lugar… Puede que sea el rescate…" – pensó esperanzada, corriendo hacia la puerta para gritar por ayuda, pero se detuvo apenas llegó – "¿Y si no es la ayuda? ¿Y si es el maldito perro haciendo todo ese ruido? Si grito pidiendo ayuda seguro me golpeará y ya no aguanto más" – y temerosa se recostó en la puerta tratando de identificar los sonidos del otro lado.**

**Más gritos, y ahora conseguía distinguir la voz de su captor, pero no comprendía lo que decía. El hombre hablaba demasiado rápido y de una manera casi histérica como para entendérsele – "Entonces hay alguien más…" – se concentró tratando de entender lo que decían y pronto abrió los ojos por la impresión, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar escuchó el resonar de dos tiros…**

** ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Akane, atónita.**

** Tiros. De dentro de la casa… Tenemos que apurarnos – contestó Ranma mientras se estacionaba y salía del coche seguido por Akane. Al mismo tiempo un coche se estacionaba atrás suyo y un nervioso Mouse apareció tras ellos.**

** ¿Fueron tiros los que escuché? – preguntó afligido.**

** Si. No podemos esperar a los demás. Entremos y verifiquemos que Ryoga esté bien.**

**Los tres sacaron sus armas y caminaron cautelosamente hacia la entrada de la casa que ahora se sumía en el silencio. Akane se acercó a una de las ventanas y evitando el ser vista espió el interior pero no visualizó a nadie.**

** Está limpio, podemos pasar – los dos hombres se acercaron a la puerta sin bajar la guardia, Mouse a un lado y Ranma por el frente. En un movimiento coordinado, Mouse intentó abrir la cerradura pero estaba cerrada así que le hizo una señal a Ranma que abrió la puerta de una patada sin bajar si arma y enseguida entraron los tres en busca del maldito maniático y de Ryoga.**

** No hay nada aquí –gritó Mouse desde la cocina, mirando la puerta que daba al patio que se encontraba cerrada con llave desde el interior – por aquí no pasaron.**

** Aquí también está limpio – anunció Ranma desde otro lado de la casa, estaba en un dormitorio femenino con fotos de Kodachi en pequeños portarretratos puestos en una cómoda y la cama estaba atiborrada de animalitos de peluche – debía de ser la habitación de Kodachi que su hermano había mantenido intacta…**

** ¡CHICOS! Encontré una puerta que da la sótano – clamó Akane, haciendo que los dos hombres fueran hacia ella.**

**Con precaución abrieron la puerta y al no ver a nadie empezaron a bajar uno tras el otro con las armas en alto por cualquier eventualidad. Era una escalera pequeña y la bajaron con rapidez y la escena que encontraron los dejó asombrados.**

**Ryoga estaba de pie, sosteniendo su arma, un hombre yacía en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, su propia sangre. Cuando escuchó los pasos en la escalera volteó y con una mirada perdida les dijo:**

** Pensé que iba a sacar un arma… - Ryoga miraba al vacío y percibieron que estaba en shock, se le acercaron despacio y Ranma le habló lentamente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos.**

** Todos está bien ahora, Ryoga. Estábamos preocupados – y estirando la mano aferró el arma de Ryoga – Ahora dame el arma ¿Vale? Ya no la necesitas, sólo dinos lo que pasó.**

** Escuché la llamada de Ukyo y pensé… - Ryoga hizo una pausa, mirando tristemente a sus colegas - … yo sólo pensé en encontrar al maldito que mató a Akari y todo se nubló, ya no reaccioné más, sólo pensaba en que tenía que encontrarlo… Creo que quería ser el primero en llegar y darle una paliza… Pero cuando entré a la casa bajé hasta aquí y le vi que puso una mano en la espalda y pensé que sacaría un arma y disparé…**

** Tranquilo Ryoga – dijo Mouse acercándose a su amigo – el comisario y los demás van a entender que fue en legítima defensa. Nadie puede exigirle a un policía que espere a que le apunten al rostro para reaccionar.**

** Pero él no estaba armado – dijo Ranma mientras examinaba el cuerpo con cautela. El maniático no tenía ningún arma consigo, el cadáver tenía los ojos muy abiertos, por sorpresa o por espanto – Tal vez no imaginó que había sido descubierto… Mouse, busca el equipo y empecemos con la investigación.**

**Akane aún estaba en silencio, mirando las docenas de fotos puestas en la pared. Todas fotos de Kodachi. Ella de niña, con un vestido lleno de lazos, con un gatito en brazos y ya con unos quince años… Mantenía la misma apariencia pero más madura. Había otras fotos, en una cama con varios peluches a su alrededor, con un gran ramo de flores en las manos y varios recortes de revistas y periódicos de cuando ya era actriz. Sobre una especia de altar habían unas velas y pequeñas notas escritas a mano. Algunos papeles ya estaban viejos y rotos, como si hubieran sido escritos hace mucho. Sin tocarlos para no contaminar las pruebas, Akane se puso a leer un poco de lo expuesto:**

** Eres mía, siempre mía. Sólo te tengo a ti y nadie más me importa – y girando hacia los chicos continuó - ¿Escucharon eso? Le escribía esas cosas. Es espeluznante, las fotos, las velas, el altar… - en ese momento Mouse llegó con el equipo y buscó los guantes para poder examinar las evidencias. Ahora, con varias bolsas plásticas, iba recolectando y etiquetando cada papel y foto que encontraba en el altar. Tras un cirio Akane encontró un cuaderno y mirándolo con cuidado empezó a examinarlo con curiosidad, era un diario, sería muy útil para las investigaciones. Guardó el diario en otra bolsa y metió todas las pruebas encontradas en una maleta que había traído Mouse. De pronto, entre las sombras, algo más llamó su atención – Chicos… ¿Notaron que allá hay una puerta?**

**El ruido de los tiros habían aterrorizado a Ema quien se había refugiado en una esquina oscura de la habitación. La situación angustiante que había vivido en los últimos días, aunada al choque de los últimos acontecimientos, la habían puesto a temblar y a encogerse abrazando sus piernas, llorando quedamente. Escuchó un ruido en la puerta y se encogió aún más. La luz que penetraba por la puerta casi la cegaba por todo el tiempo que había pasado a oscuras y colocó una mano delante de sus ojos. Poco a poco vislumbró una figura, pero no era la de su captor, era pequeña y caminaba lentamente en su dirección, escuchó una voz y tardó en comprender las palabras.**

** Tranquila. Soy de la policía y estoy aquí para ayudarte – y tocándole la frente hizo que Ema la mirase a la cara – ¿Estás herida? ¿Puedes caminar? – la chica se levantó sin emitir palabra y a pesar de la poca luz, Akane puedo notar la gran cantidad de moretones y cortes que tenía la chica en el cuerpo y se estremeció – Ahora vamos a salir, allá afuera hay otros dos policías que van a ayudarte ¿Vale? – y viendo que la chica hacía un gesto afirmativo pasó una mano por su cintura, para ayudarla a caminar.**

**Al salir de la habitación la luz le dio de lleno a Ema quien retrocedió y protegió sus ojos con un brazo, Akane continuó sosteniendo a la chica mientras los chicos las miraban sorprendidos. **

** La encontré allá. Está muy lastimada y necesita asistencia médica.**

**Cuando se acostumbró a la luz Ema bajó su brazo y miró los alrededores. Además de la chica habían otros tres hombres. Uno estaba inmóvil en una esquina, como perdido en sus pensamientos, otro estaba con una cámara fotográfica en las manos y el tercero estaba agachado delante de un cuerpo. Miró al cuerpo y lo reconoció de inmediato, gritando con pánico. Akane la abrazó e intentó tranquilizar a la chica.**

** Ya todo está bien, no te puede lastimar… Ahora necesito saber si fue ese hombre quien te raptó y te trajo aquí.**

** Si – respondió Ema susurrando – es él – y desvió la mirada, todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Sentía nauseas y las piernas le fallaban. Estaba a salvo, no iba a morir, regresaría a casa y finalmente retomaría su vida. Notó que la chica le seguía hablando.**

** ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?**

** "Mi nombre…" – se estremeció con los recuerdos de las torturas – "No puedo decir mi nombre… decir mi nombre me va a lastimar… ya no tengo nombre…" – todo empezó a volverse oscuro y Ema balbuceó – Soy duodécima – exclamó con un sollozo, pero luego recordó que el infeliz estaba en el suelo, muerto y reuniendo todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas miró fijamente a Akane y respondió – Soy Anzai Ema – y se desmayó.**

**Ranma corrió para sostener a la chica mientras le decía a Mouse que llamase a los médicos pero antes de que Mouse marcase su móvil escucharon pisadas en el piso superior. Los refuerzos habían llegado.**

**Las investigaciones transcurrieron rápidamente, una ambulancia llevó a Ema al hospital y Mouse llevó a Ryoga de regreso a su casa tras las advertencias de Ranma.**

** Conoces el protocolo, Ryoga. Mataste al sospechoso y no hay testigos. Tienes que entregar tu arma y distintivo hasta que se investigue lo que pasó y confirmen que fue en defensa propia. Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, amigo, pero algunos pueden insinuar que lo mataste por venganza. Lo mejor es aclarar todo lo más pronto posible. Mouse, llévalo a su casa y después ve a la comisaría que tenemos mucho que investigar.**

**Después de que partieron, Akane se acercó, preocupada.**

** ¿Crees que Ryoga va a ser juzgado por homicidio?**

** Él vino sin permiso, enfrentó sólo al sospechoso y lo mató. Todos van a relacionar eso con el asesinato de Akari y eso complica la situación de Ryoga. Lo que tiene a su favor son sus años de servicio y un historial completamente limpio y respetable. Es uno de los mejores detectives que tenemos… ¿Ya recolectaron todas las evidencias?**

** Si, todo guardado y rumbo a la comisaría.**

** Entonces ahora nos toca descubrir todas las conexiones del caso.**

** Vale, pero antes de que digas algo más… ¡YO manejo! – dijo Akane con fingida molestia, haciendo que Ranma sonriese travieso.**

** Eso ya lo sabía…**

**Cuando llegaron a su oficina las evidencias ya estaban sobre la mesa, aún en las bolsas plásticas y con las etiquetas que indicaban donde habían sido encontradas y con anotaciones extras en algunos casos.**

**Ukyo entró trayéndoles los primeros informes de la autopsia. Una investigación preliminar determinó que los tiros fueron a quemarropa, de 40cm a 1 metro de distancia. La chica permanecía en la oficina, como ansiando preguntar algo y al mismo tiempo no queriendo interrumpir a Ranma y Akane que ya separaban las evidencias. Ranma notó el nerviosismo de Ukyo y volteó hacia ella.**

** ¿Qué pasa, Ukyo?**

** Pues… Quería saber… en qué situación se encuentra ahora Ryoga. Estaba pensando y eso de los tiros a quemarropa me dejó preocupada… lo podrían culpar…**

** Aún no hay motivo para preocuparse, Ukyo. Además todos aquí en la comisaría le tenemos mucho respeto y admiración a Ryoga, créeme que nadie va a buscar nada para condenarlo, al contrario, todos los esfuerzos son para buscar algo que sea a su favor ¿Más tranquila?**

** Si, si. Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo eso.**

** Hey, chicos… - Mouse entraba a la oficina trayendo unos papeles en las manos – el detective que fue a entrevistar a las compañeras de Akari entregó sus informes ahora. Habló con cinco de ellas y todas le dijeron lo mismo, que Akari avisó que llegaría un poco tarde pero que nunca llegó así que la llamaron al móvil y a su casa pero que nadie contestaba.**

** ¿A su casa también? – preguntó Ranma, confundido – Había entendido que Ryoga estaba en su casa aquella noche… No mencionó que estuviera fuera de casa…**

** Oh, kami… - exclamó Ukyo - ¿Eso es malo?**

** Yo diría que no fue bueno que Ryoga nos ocultase algo…**

**Yo… él… pues… - Ukyo parecía aturdida y temerosa – Lo que pasa… - tragó aire – Es que Ryoga estaba conmigo… - y ante el estupor de los demás prosiguió – Ryoga y yo tenemos una relación desde hace unos años… y como Akari iba a pasar la noche fuera, se quedó conmigo en mi departamento.**

** ¿Tú y Ryoga? ¡Pensábamos que estabas con Mouse! – exclamó Akane.**

** ¿Conmigo? – Mouse parecía el más sorprendido y Ukyo continuó con su relato mientras movía las manos con nerviosismo.**

** Yo nunca dije que estaba con Mouse, eso lo asumieron ustedes… Simplemente no aclaré nada porque temía que descubriesen la verdad y Ryoga no quería que nadie supiera lo nuestro – Mouse dio un silbido mientras movía la cabeza con decepción.**

** Pues creo que es hora de que entreguemos nuestros distintivos. Que gran mierda de detectives somos. ¡Todo esto pasó bajo nuestras narices durante años y nadie se dio cuenta! – Ukyo se puso completamente roja por el cometario.**

** Teníamos siempre mucho cuidado, lo siento – dijo con pesar.**

** No te preocupes, Ukyo, comprendemos ¿Cierto, Ranma? – exclamó Akane girando para encarar a Ranma encontrándole perdido en sus pensamientos. Tenía la expresión de quien está conmocionado e ignorando la pregunta de Akane le preguntó muy serio.**

** ¿Qué dijo la chica cuando le preguntaste su nombre? – la mirada de Ranma demostraba que tenía una idea en la cabeza.**

** Ella dijo que su nombre era Enzau Ema – Akane frunció la frente y se puso a recordar la escena – No, ella dijo 'soy duodécima'**

** ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Ranma muy pálido – ¡No puede ser! Tenemos que ir de inmediato al hospital, la chica no está fuera de peligro – y salió corriendo de la comisaría, con Muse y Akane a su detrás, muy confundidos, dejando a una aturdida Ukyo a solas en la oficina. **

**El coche llevaba una carrera frenética por las calles, con Akane al volante. Ranma a su lado maldecía sin parar y Mouse tratando de sacar alguna información de su amigo que sólo se limitaba a gruñir sin responderle lo cual estaba frustrando a Mouse - ¿Qué pasa, Ranma?**

** ¡Calla, Mouse! ¡Sólo calla! – respondió Ranma y añadió - Por suerte el hospital a donde llevaron a Ema está cerca de la comisaría, llegaremos en unos minutos – vociferó Ranma, demostrando que estaba furioso… y algo más – Mouse, ¡Llama al comisario Kimura ahora! – en ese mismo instante Mouse sacó su móvil e hizo una llamada, habló unas cuantas palabras y colgó.**

** No está en la comisaría.**

** ¡Rayos! – maldecía Ranma - ¡ENTONCES LLAMA AL MOVIL!**

**Mouse notó la el nerviosismo en Ranma, era evidente y prefirió ignorar los gritos y obedecer.**

** Su móvil está apagado… - ante este último comentario, Ranma empezó con una nueva ronda de maldiciones. Akane aumentó la velocidad sin decir una sola palabra. Su instinto le decía que Ranma sabía lo que estaba haciendo y por la forma en que se había alterado su vocabulario, definitivamente algo muy malo debía de estar pasando.**

** No entiendo nada, Ranma – dijo Mouse - ¿Por qué la prisa por ir al hospital?**

** ¿Nunca se preguntaron como el asesino sabía donde encontrar a Akari? – en ese mismo instante llegaron al hospital y salieron corriendo. Ranma ni se percató de las caras de espanto de Mouse y Akane.**

**Ema ya estaba despierta desde hacía unas dos horas y después de recibir los cuidados médicos fue llevada a una habitación en el segundo piso para descansar. Se encontraba muy aliviada porque al fin su calvario había terminado. No terminaba de creer que había sido rescatada y se sentía feliz y a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía por la aguja en el brazo y el suero, conseguía sonreír.**

** "¿Qué es una aguja después de todas las palizas que me dieron?" – y con el brazo libre pasó una mano por sus cabellos – "Debo verme horrible…" – pero hasta eso le hizo gracia. En verdad se sentía muy bien. La puerta de su habitación se abrió llamando su atención – "¿Otra vez la enfermera? Que atentas… si recién acaba de irse una" – pero no era una enfermera, Ema reconoció el uniforme de inmediato.**

** Hola detective**

**En la recepción del hospital, Ranma le mostraba su distintivo a una de las enfermeras.**

** ¡Enzai Ema! ¿Cuál es su habitación? Es la chica que fue traída por unos policías hace unas horas.**

**Oh, si, es la habitación 204, en el segundo piso ¿Sucede algo?**

** ¿Ha venido alguien preguntando por ella?**

** Los detectives que la trajeron nos dijeron que probablemente vendrían algunos investigadores a tomarle más declaraciones después así que no hemos estado tomando demasiadas notas de las visitas policiales que recibe, pero me parece recordar que hace poco subió un policía.**

** ¿Recuerda su apariencia?**

** Lo siento, no le presté atención… Sólo miré el uniforme, nada más.**

**Ranma casi ni prestó atención a las últimas palabras de la enfermera y ya corría por los pasillos, seguido de cerca por Akane y Mouse quienes ya tenían sus armas en mano. Subieron las escaleras a zancadas y buscaron la habitación de la chica.**

**- ¡ES AQUÍ! – gritó Mouse frente a la puerta y abriéndola bruscamente entraron a la habitación para encontrar a un hombre presionando una almohada contra el rostro de la chica que se encontraba en la cama, la cual movía los brazos con desesperación, intentando empujarlo.**

**Los tres apuntaron sus armas al mismo tiempo y Ranma gritó.**

** ¡Suéltala o disparamos!**

**El hombre estaba de espaldas a ellos pero fue notoria la tensión de su cuerpo, él soltó la almohada, dejando libre a Ema a la vez que levantaba los brazos en señal de rendición. Un escalofrío recorrió a Mouse mientras bajaba su arma y buscaba sus esposas, algo estaba muy mal aquí, algo sobre el tipo se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Mouse se acercó con cautela al hombre le tomó de los brazos, llevándolos a su espalda y lo esposó, Ranma y Akane vigilaban atentamente. **

** El hombre estaba de hombros caídos, sabía que no tenía escapatoria y empezó a girar hacia los detectives. Akane y Mouse se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas mientras Ranma hablaba – No tiene caso seguir, lo descubrimos todo… Ryoga.**

**Imposible describir los sentimientos de Akane y Mouse en ese momento. Miles de cosas les pasaban por la cabeza, intentando encajar las piezas del rompecabezas sin éxito. Lo único que tenían claro era que su amigo y compañero estaba intentando asesinar a Ema.**

** ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó Mouse al tiempo que se lanzaba contra Ryoga dándole un puñetazo en el mentón, haciéndole caer al suelo con sangre corriendo por su comisura.**

** ¡MOUSE! – gritó Akane mientras intentaba sujetar a Mouse de un brazo, sin mucho éxito. El joven se veía desencajado y con obvias ganas de estrangular a su colega que seguía inmóvil en el suelo. Akane estaba siendo arrastrada por Mouse que se volvía a acercar peligrosamente a Ryoga, la chica siguió gritando - ¡No hagas esto, ¡Detente! – pero antes de que algo más pasase Ranma ya estaba alejando a Mouse de Ryoga.**

** ¡Ya cálmate, Mouse! Lo que menos necesitamos es que le pegues. Vete al pasillo y llama a la comisaría, intenta contactar al comisario y se discreto, no es momento de que se descubra lo que pasó aquí – Mouse intercambió una mirada con Ranma, Akane se mantuvo al margen mientras veía un tácito acuerdo entre los dos hombres que estaban a su frente. Las palabras calmadas de Ranma decían una cosa, más su lenguaje corporal indicaba otra, la tensión, el cansancio en su mirada y a la vez la rabia contenida… Mouse dudó por un momento para luego salir hacia el pasillo mientras murmuraba una serie de maldiciones. Akane se acercó a Ema para ver como se encontraba la chica al tiempo que tocaba el botón de emergencia para llamar a una de las enfermeras.**

** ¿Cómo te sientes, Ema? – preguntó con preocupación, retirándole el pelo del rostro, buscando si había alguna herida.**

** Me siento como si alguien hubiera intentado matarme… Parece que se está haciendo un hábito ¿No crees? – dijo con una voz débil y cansada.**

**Akane sonrió ante el comentario de la chica y le acarició la frente – Ahora estás a salvo – y como la enfermera entraba a la habitación atendiendo el llamado se puso a un lado para que la chica pudiera realizar su trabajo.**

** Ella está bien – dijo la enfermera notando la preocupación en el rostro de Akane – sólo necesita descanso – completó con una sonrisa.**

**Mientras todo esto ocurría Ranma y Ryoga se miraban en silencio. La mirada de Ranma reflejaba emociones entremezcladas, rabia, impotencia y sobretodo pesar, Ryoga sólo reflejaba rabia. Ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, manteniendo la misma posición de antes, Ryoga en el suelo y Ranma apuntándole con su pistola.**

**Akane miraba la escena con nerviosismo sin saber si debía de intervenir o mantenerse al margen hasta que llegara el refuerzo solicitado por Mouse. No fue necesario que hiciera una decisión porque Mouse retornó a la habitación y agarrando a Ryoga de la camisa lo levantó del piso violentamente y lo arrojó contra la pared. La enfermera huyó de la habitación dejando a los cuatro detectives y a Ema a solas.**

** ¡Solo quiero saber… ¿POR QUÉ? – el rostro de Mouse estaba rojo, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, la mano que aferraba la camisa de Ryoga tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza de su agarre y la otra, en puño levantado frente al rostro de Ryoga, temblaba producto de la tensión de contenerse de seguir golpeándole - ¿POR QUE? – gritó furioso.**

** No tengo nada más que decir – respondió Ryoga, girando el rostro.**

** ¡Gran mierda! Así que no tienes nada que decir… ¡Te voy a sacar la verdad palabra por palabra hijo de puta!**

** Mouse – intervino Ranma – No necesitamos de esto ahora. Créeme, estoy tan furioso como tú, pero no podemos perder el control – se acercó para aferrarle el hombro – Suéltale – en ese momento escucharon movimiento en el pasillo y pronto dos policías entraron a la habitación quedándose muy sorprendidos al ver al detective-jefe Ryoga esposado. Ranma los miró, aún cerca de Mouse y les ordenó – Lleven al detective Ryoga a la comisaría y aprisiónenlo. Recuerden que ya no es su superior sino que es un reo. No deben de hacer caso a nada de lo que les diga o que intente ordenarles – los dos policías asintieron y se acercaron a Ryoga. Ranma jaló a Mouse que recién soltó su agarre en Ryoga. Los policías tomaron a Ryoga de los brazos y lo sacaron de la habitación. Mouse lanzó un último grito.**

** ERA AKARI ¿RECUERDAS? ¿COMO PUDISTE? **

**Ya estaban todos de nuevo en la comisaría, pero ahora estaban frente al comisario Kimura que hacía un intenso interrogatorio a Ranma.**

** ¿Entonces Ryoga era el maniático?**

** No. El maniático era realmente Tatewaki Kuno, la propia Ema lo reconoció cuando Akane le preguntó.**

** ¿Entonces porque Ryoga atacaría a Ema?**

**Porque Ema aún no había sido interrogada y había cosas que podía decir que iban a arruinar sus planes.**

** ¿Como qué?**

** Que en verdad Ryoga asesinó a Akari. **

** Maldito canalla - gruñó Mouse.**

**El comisario suspiró y bajó la cabeza, abatido. Akane y Mouse también escuchaban atentamente la narración de Ranma, dado que aún no habían comprendido a cabalidad todo lo que pasó.**

** No lo entiendo...**

** Mire comisario, lo que pasó es que desde que encontramos el cuerpo de Akari me quedé picado. Había algo raro en la escena. Lo malo es que demoré un rato en darme cuenta lo que era. Sólo cuando Ukyo confesó que tenía algo con Ryoga, todas las piezas se juntaron. **

** ¿Ukyo está involucrada en esto?**

** En cierto modo. Ryoga la quería, pero mi hipótesis se centra en el asunto del dinero. Todos sabemos que Akari era muy rica y bueno... Ukyo no tiene nada. Imagino que Ryoga vio en los asesinatos del maniático la oportunidad de matar a su esposa y quedarse con su amante.**

** Tener amor y dinero... - completó el comisario.**

** Pobre Ukyo - suspiró Akane - Va a pasarla muy mal cuando descubra que fue el detonante para la muerte de Akari.**

** Él imitó la escena del crimen. La posición del cuerpo, las manos, piernas y frente atadas. Provocó abiertamente al maniático en la televisión para todos pensaran que se trataba de un acto de venganza.**

** Pero... – Mouse interrumpió.**

** Pero… para mala suerte de Ryoga, Akane descubrió el padrón de las víctimas y Akari no tiene semejanza alguna con Kodachi. **

** ES CIERTO – exclamó Mouse saltando de la silla donde estaba sentado y acercándose a Ranma – Ryoga estaba con los reporteros cuando Akane descubrió que tenían las mismas características físicas y cuando Izume nos dijo que las chicas se parecían a la señora Genzai.**

** Debe de haber sido un gran choque para él. De repente todo su plan se estaba viniendo abajo y ahora teníamos el nombre del sospechoso. Tenía que encontrarlo antes que nosotros y silenciarlo antes que dijera que él no había matado a Akari.**

** ¿Y porque era importante saber lo que Ema dijó cuando la encontramos?**

** Ahhhhhh – Ranma se recostó en la mesa recordando aquel momento fatídico – Pues mira, ella dijo que era duodécima… y Akari tenía ese número en el pecho. El maniático era muy metódico y no iba a cometer un error así. Si Ema era la duodécima, lo de Akari era una farsa.**

** Además – continuó Ranma – Era muy difícil que el maniático hubiera podido saber donde encontrar a Akari en un solo día, cuando ni siquiera iba a seguir una rutina habitual. La prisa fue el error.**

** Un día más y Ryoga habría sabido lo que descubrimos y no habría seguido con su plan… - especuló Mouse.**

** O tal vez sólo hubiera pensado en otra forma de librarse de Akari… Increíble la forma en que fingió el dolor de su muerte – Mouse estaba indignado – Él lloró cuando encontramos el cuerpo.**

** Tal vez no todo fue fingido, tal vez aún sentía algo por ella.**

** Supongo que eso es algo que nunca sabremos… Aún se me hace difícil creer que Ryoga hiciera esto.**

** Es verdad… ¿Y cómo está él?**

** Como siempre desde que está en la cárcel – dijo el comisario encogiéndose de hombros – No ha dicho absolutamente nada. Imagino que está acumulando fuerzas para enfrentarse al tribunal.**

** Uno de los nuestros juzgado por homicidio…**

** Bueno Mouse, ¿Que te puedo decir? Aún los polícias somos humanos...**

** ¿Y saben algo de Ukyo?**

** Ella se retiró a su casa… No se encontraba muy bien.**

** Creo que la llamaré luego – exclamó Akane. Los hombres asintieron.**

**Tres días pasaron desde que la noticia de la identidad del maniático del parque se hizo pública y del anuncio del apresamiento del detective-jefe del caso por homicidio. Los reporteros de todo Japón se deleitaron con las noticias y acosaron día y noche a los involucrados en el caso. Por suerte para ellos el interés del público es fugaz y al tercer día la prensa amarillista se encontraba a la búsqueda de algún nuevo escándalo.**

**Ema caminaba tranquilamente por el césped, con un ramo de rosas en los brazos, sin prestarle atención a nadie ni a nada. Hacía calor y el sol quemaba su rostro, pero a ella no le importaba, había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada sin ver la luz del día y se había prometido a si misma que aprovecharía cada día que tenía.**

**Se paró ante una lápida donde se veían grabadas en unas bonitas letras doradas: "Utada Sei (1987 – 2005)". - Tan joven – se quedó de pie, haciendo un respetuoso silencio cuando notó que había otra presencia a su lado. **

** ¡Detective Akane! Que sorpresa encontrarla aquí.**

** La verdad es que es una gran coincidencia. Fui asignada junto con el detective Saotome para cuidar de la seguridad de un entierro – dijo apuntando hacia delante, donde se podía distinguir una pequeña ceremonia. Sólo se encontraban presentes el sepulturero y una pareja que Ema identificó como K. Gensai, la actriz y su esposo. Akane continuó – El comisario pensó que tal vez algún pariente o amigo de las víctimas podían intentar arruinar el entierro o ocasionar algún escándalo.**

** Entiendo... – respondió Ema, mirando nuevamente a la lápida que tenía delante de sí.**

** Ella era la chica que estaba encerrada contigo, ¿No?**

** Sip. Y recién ahora descubrí como se llamaba. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y nunca me dijo su nombre. No pude ayudarla y siento culpa por ello.**

** No tenías forma de hacerlo, Ema, y lo sabes.**

** Pero se lo prometí. Prometí salvarla y no lo logré – pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro, todo el sentimiento aflorando de pronto.**

** Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Leí los informes, se de todos los detalles que les contaste a los detectives. No tenías modo de ayudarla.**

** ¿Por qué él hacía eso? ¿Por qué las torturas, los homicidios?**

** El porque nunca lo vamos a descubrir con exactitud porque el único que podía decírnoslo está muerto, pero encontramos un diario y podemos hacer algunas suposiciones basados en ello. Es información confidencial y seré seriamente reprendida si se descubre que te comenté algo, pero creo que mereces saber. Tatewaki era el hermano mayor de Kodachi Gensai, era diez años mayor que ella y siempre vivieron en esa casa. La madre de ellos era una mujer violenta y lo agredía constantemente, desde que era muy pequeño. Él nunca conoció a su padre. Con frecuencia era encerrado en el sótano por varios días y su madre lo sometía a torturas psicológicas y físicas, minando su mente y anulando su personalidad, haciéndole creer que nunca podría alejarse de ella porque le pertenecía, que él no era nadie – los ojos de Ema se abrieron como platos ante las palabras de Akane - ¿Te suena eso? Pues cuando Tatewaki tenía nueve años su madre volvió a quedar embarazada y cerca de su décimo cumpleaños nació Kodachi. Sin embargo el comportamiento de la madre no cambió con el nacimiento de la niña y continuó torturando y humillando a su hijo mayor. Cuando Kodachi cumplió seis años fue torturada por primera vez y eso llevó a Tatewaki a la locura…**

** ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?**

** Él mató su madre... En el diario que encontramos decía donde había enterrado el cuerpo y un equipo de la policía escavó el lugar y encontró unos restos óseos.**

** ¡Dios Santo! – exclamó Ema con la mano en el rostro.**

** Entonces Tatewaki se quedó a cargo de su hermana menor. Todos vivían tranquilos hasta que Kodachi creció y anunció que quería casarse. Nuevamente Tatewaki sufrió un despertar sicótico, había hecho de todo por Kodachi y ahora ella quería dejarlo. Y así como su madre actuaba con él, ahora se creía dueño de su hermana y le prohibió casarse, incluso la encerró en aquella habitación donde te encontramos. Ella logró escapar dos días después, solo con la ropa que traía puesta, su hermano la persiguió y adivina donde le perdió el rastro…**

** En el parque… - respondió Ema automáticamente.**

** Sip, y nunca más se volvieron a encontrar. Kodachi se casó y se convirtió en una famosa actriz de novelas y cuando su nombre empezó a aparecer en los periódicos la rabia regresó, principalmente porque ahora ella ya no era 'Kuno' sino que había cambiado su apellido por 'Gensai' y ahora le pertenecía a otra persona. Todo está descrito con detalles en el diario. Leer todo eso fue espeluznante, era un hombre con un alma torturada, que acabó imitando el comportamiento enfermo de su madre. Su obsesión no era sexual sino una noción distorsionada de posesión. Así como su madre pensaba que podía ser dueño de otro ser humano, él se sentía dueño de su hermana.**

** Igual no puedo sentir pena por él, mató a once mujeres.**

**Doce. Tienes que contar a su madre.**

** O sea que este sujeto será objeto de estudio de psiquiatría forense por muchos años – comentó Ema con ironía.**

** ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora que todo terminó?**

**Seguir con mi vida. Creo que ahora valorizaré más todos aquellos detalles que antes no me parecían importantes. La vida es muy frágil y corta y no quiero dejar de hacer algo por lo que me pueda arrepentir después – y de improviso abrazó a Akane – No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerles por salvarme la vida. Les estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que hicieron.**

** Es nuestro trabajo – dijo Akane correspondiendo al abrazo - Se feliz Ema y no permitas que tu conciencia te culpe por nada de lo que pasó. Aprovecha la vida.**

** Adiós – dijo Ema y viendo a un hombre que caminaba hacia ellas agregó – ¿Es el detective Ranma?**

**Akane giró y lo identificó claramente. Aquellos hombros amplios, la trenza, la manera de caminar - Si, es Ranma.**

** Es guapo - comentó Ema guiñándole el ojo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio. **

** Lo sé - contestó Akane suavemente, para si misma, mientras sonreía y se fue a alcanzar a su colega de equipo. Ranma se detuvo al notar que Akane venía en su dirección y esperó hasta que ella le dio el alcance. **

** ¿Era Ema allá atrás? - preguntó curioso.**

** Si. Ella vino a visitar el túmulo de la onceava víctima. **

** Vaya, ¿La víctima esta enterrada en el mismo cementerio que su asesino? Extraña coincidencia, diría.**

** Sip, pero son detalles que a veces pasan… ¿Verdad?**

** No lo niego, a veces pasan - contestó Ranma para luego rodear los hombros de Akane con un brazo conduciéndola nuevamente rumbo al entierro - Y dime, Akane, ¿No te gustaría salir a tomar un trago luego de esto? Con todo lo que ha pasado en verdad necesito uno.**

**Akane notó el semblante taciturno de su compañero pero en lugar de imitarle, optó por lo contrario - ¿Me invitas a tomar un trago en un cementerio? - Akane enmarcó una ceja, pero la sonrisa que lucían sus labios delataban su hilaridad ante la propuesta. **

** No hay nadie mirando. Además, los moradores no van a quejarse. Es una vecindad muy tranquila****- Akane rompió a reír, al menos Ranma no había perdido el humor - Vale, en eso tienes razón – contestó y agregó - ¿Entonces llamarás a Mouse y Shampoo?**

** Ranma hizo una pausa - Mmm… Creo que Mouse tenía cosas que hacer hoy, así que sólo somos tú y yo… ¿Qué dices, aceptas?**

**¡Al fin termine con esta historia! Me tardé demasiado en acabar este capítulo (lo cual es culpa única y exclusiva de mi jefe, que me tiene trabajando como una esclava). Pues allí tienen el último capítulo de este mi primer experimento policial... Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura tanto como yo disfruté su escritura.**

**Me gustaría poder nombrar a todos los que me mandaron mails por el fic pero sería una lista muy larga así que sólo daré las gracias a todos los que me escribieron, me dieron muchos ánimos para continuar y es obvio que me quedé muy contenta con los comentarios.**

**Tengo que hacer una dedicatoria especial a mis amigas / cobayos Patty, Joce y Jazmín, que me acompañaron a lo largo de toda la historia, desde antes que empezara a escribirla, cuando sólo discutía con ellas la idea de escribir un alterfic de suspenso-policial. Muchas gracias chicas por sus opiniones sinceras y por el apoyo. Ahhhhhhhh, tengo que aclarar que de todos los mensajes y mails que recibí, sólo mi amiga Patty desconfió de Ryoga… Punto para esa chica lista. **

**Ane**

**Septiembre/2005**


End file.
